100 Bleach Drabble Challenge!
by xxCindaxx
Summary: 100 drabbles concentrated on the Bleach characters! Reader X Various Bleach Characters, light hearted drabbles! :)
1. You're My Warmer - Ichigo

[~You're My Warmer~] 1/100 Drabbles|Bleach| [Ichigo Kurosaki]

"It's cold, cold enough to freeze. I need something warm, something that I can cling onto, something that I love."

You blew onto your cold hands as the cold air kissed them, turning your soft, delicate skin into a light red. "It's so cold~!" You whined, a small pout evident on your face.

The tall orange haired teen sighed next to you. "It's bound to be this cold for winter. You might as well get used to it."

"Easy for you to say, Ichigo!" You frown, staring up at the taller guy. "You're a guy, so you don't get affected as much as a girl like me does!"

"It's your fault for not bringing gloves." Ichigo shrugged, commenting on your situation as if it was a light matter. Well, it wasn't. Not in your view, anyway.

You thought for a brief moment, before your eyes came into view of your taller friend's pockets to his jacket. "Well…if you're saying that it's my fault that I didn't bring gloves, then I'll borrow some of your warmth!" You quickly shoved your hands into Ichigo's pockets, making him let out a surprised 'WOAH'.

Your hands felt warmer instantly, and you were amazed at how warm it was. How much body heat did this guy emit? You wondered.

"Hey, hey!" Ichigo complained. "Why are your hands in my pockets?"

"Aside from that, you're really warm, Ichigo." You say, smiling up at the orange haired teen. You saw his cheeks were dusted a very faint pink.

"Uh…"

"Hehe…you're blushing, Ichigo!"

"…No I'm not."


	2. Red Ribbon - Byakuya Kuchiki

[~Red Ribbon~] 2/100 Drabbles|Bleach|[Byakuya Kuchiki]

"Ha~! If someone of the great noble Kuchiki's ribbon got stolen that quickly, are you sure they're supposed to be the head of the family?"

"Bya-kun~!" You called, holding the tray of full teacups and some healthy fruit. You made your way down the hallway and out into the courtyard, where you heard Byakuya shouting as he swung the sword. Your head popped out behind the pillar to see Byakuya was looking your way.

"Oh. _, just what I wanted." He said, coming over. He wiped some sweat off his brow with the towel that was draped around his neck.

Oh my God…he looked sexy. You couldn't help but blush a bit when he approached you. "You can set them down over there." The young noble said, pointing over to a nearby seating area. You nodded and hurried over there, trying to hide your flushed face.

You finished up with the preparations, just about the time that Byakuya and his Grandfather came along to sit down.

"Thanks, _." The young teen sipped his tea. As soon as he sipped the tea, his hair fell all around his face, making him stop drinking and give a low and aggravated growl. "Yoruichi…"

"Yup?" Yoruichi stood on top of the roof of one of the Kuchiki apartments, holding what appeared to be a long red ribbon. "If you want your ribbon back, then you'd better catch me first~!" She sang, a grin graced her features.

"GIVE IT BACK NOW!" Byakuya shouted, veins popping. "I don't have time to play with you!"

You stared at Byakuya as he shouted at Yoruichi, noticing how his black hair draped lightly over his shoulders, and how silky smooth it seemed; you wanted to touch it.

"Uhm…Bya-kun…If I may, you look really handsome with your hair out…" You interjected. The household was quiet, before Byakuya let out an embarrassed sigh, lightly scratching his cheek, his cheeks dusted a light pink, which was gone as soon as it came.

"Thanks…I guess."

"Awww~! Does Byakuya have a girlfriend~?" Yoruichi cooed, giving you and Bykauya the cat like sneaky look.

You just giggled. This was the everyday thing that happened, just with an exception of a compliment this time.

"_ and Byakuya, sitting on a tree; K-I-S-!" Yoruichi sang.

"YORUICHI!"


	3. I Love You More - Renji

[~I Love You More~] 3/100 Drabble|Bleach|[Renji Abarai]

"You know, we can't always do this every day. We need a break."

"Abarai-kun~!" You sang, skipping to the 6th Division to say your daily greetings to him. You slid the door open and walked in, a smile on your face. You blinked your eyes to see no Renji around. You face the front, seeing Kuchiki-taichō doing his paperwork, which you detested because you had to stay there for hours to do it.

The handsome captain looked up, sensing your gaze on him. "Yes? What is it? Looking for my lieutenant again?"

You gave a nervous laugh, nodding your head. "Eheheh…uh, yeah, Kuchiki-taichō…How did you, uh…know?" You said nervously. Thing is, is that although you were confident in most of your abilities and talking to other people, however old they were, you didn't know how to talk to Kuchiki-taichō because he was always so serious.

"You come here every day looking for him, coming in announced. I'm certain I would know by now." The dark haired captain said, a ghost of a smile on his lips. You blinked, waiting for him to say where Renji is. "My lieutenant is on his way to the 10th Division to give them a message. He just left."

You grinned, running out the door, not before thanking the kind yet serious captain. "Thanks, Kuchiki-taichō!"

You ran around to 10th Division, then spotted a flash of red which went around the corner. "I FOUND HIM!" You shouted, running after him. You ran around the corner, about to point out and call his name, but hit into something extremely hard instead. You hit the ground, sitting on your butt, your head slightly aching because of the impact. "Ow~ That really hurt…" You groaned, rubbing your head.

"Eh? _? What's up?" A male voice asked. You stopped rubbing your head and looked up, seeing the familiar spiky pineapple like hairdo guy.

"RENJI!" Your mood sparked upwards and you jumped onto him, giving him a big hug. He bent back a bit, surprised at that sudden attack of hugs.

"Woah~!" He put his hands on your waist and put you down. "Don't do that." He frowned, cheeks a baby pink.

"You're blushing~!" You didn't help but notice. "That's what I _love _about you~!"

"Ahaha…no I'm not. Really? Then beat this." Renji quickly smashed his lips to yours, making you give a surprised yelp. He pulled away and smirked, looking down, satisfied by the shade of pink that he caught you in. "I love that colour on your face~!"

You playfully punched his arm. "Renji!"

He laughed it off, ruffling your hair. "I've got to go back to the Division. See ya, _!"

From the window of his room, Kuchiki-taichō watched. He chuckled lightly. "That's why you're never here in the evening."


	4. It's On! - Ichigo

[~It's On!~] 4/100 Drabbles|Bleach| [Ichigo Kurosaki]

"You can do it. We'll do it together."

"Uh…I…I can't…I can't take it anymore!" You huffed. You couldn't move your legs properly anymore; this was just too hard, too much.

"Hah…Really? I thought you were better than…hah…that! Then…I…can take…the advantage now!" The orange haired male said beside you.

"RAWRRR!" You shouted, stamping your foot on the DDR dance pad. The two of you and a group of friends are at the arcade after school, since you challenged Ichigo, your fellow friend and DDR rival, since you wanted to see who was better at DDR.

"What happened to being tired?" Ichigo asked, frowning.

"Well, who would want to lose to you?! I've got my pride, you know! YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" You continued to stamp your feet down onto the dance pad.

**-Game Over-**

**-Player One Wins-**

You stared at the screen, and smirked. Pumping your fist up into the air, you jumped around, then stopped because your legs were aching. "I WON!" You pointed at Ichigo. "Beat that, Strawberry! Now you need to buy me a house!"

"That wasn't in the bet!"

"Now it is!"

"It was only Ichigo being her 'maid' for a day if she won…Not a house…I think she misinterpreted it." Tatsuki shrugged, watching the 2 friends bicker.

"What do you mean, 'Maid'?"


	5. Loud - Toshiro Hitsugaya

[~Loud~] 5/100 Drabbles|Bleach| [Toshiro Hitsugaya]

"You protect the things you want to."

"Hey, Shiro-chan!" You called out to him while he was practicing his swordsmanship, watching as he tirelessly smashed the wooden sword against the wooden stick figure in the middle of the training grounds.

"What is it?" For a brief moment, he stopped and stared at you, before resuming his daily training.

You were silent when he did. You just stared, and felt that you should also be doing the training that he, and many others, were determined to do every single day. It made sense though, because of the recent mass murdering of several districts.

No one was safe.

You weren't safe too. You were just a regular girl that did the paperwork at the shinigami office, to help out. Your swordsmanship skills were very basic, and you didn't do that well at it either.

"...If I'm in danger, will you rescue me?" You accidently voiced out your thoughts. Quickly hoping to see that Shiro didn't hear, you breathed a sigh of relief as he continued his training.

But then he stopped and wiped sweat from his brow, panting. He was tired. You had already prepared drinks on the side. He came over and took his drink, taking a large gulp before placing it back down. He looked at you for a long 3 seconds, before nodding.

"Of course I will."

He went back to his training with a wave of his hand, leaving you with a dumbfounded expression.

Then you got what he meant, and a laugh erupted from your throat.

Toshiro looked at your direction as he hit the wooden dummy and mentally shook his head, "You're so loud that I can hear over here..."


	6. Eyeliner - Ulquiorra Cifer

[~Eyeliner~] 6/100 Drabbles|Bleach| [Ulquiorra Cifer]

"You are very vulnerable when you sleep."

"Why do you always wear so much eyeliner?" You arched your brow and stared at your fellow Arrancar as you inspected his eyes.

"...it's not eyeliner..." His eyes followed your movements as you stared at him.

You were oblivious to people, a habit that you developed after not caring anymore.

"When we were in the human world, they told me that it looked like you had a lot of eyeliner on," You tried smearing off the green line that goes down his face, but it didn't work, "Hmm...the one you wear must be waterproof then!"

Ulquiorra wanted to face plant against the wall. She was such a gullible idiot.

"Don't believe everything you hear and see in the human world." He reminded you sternly.

You shrugged, unfazed by his piercing glare.

"If it's not eyeliner, then what are those green lines and the thick black things above your eyes? It kind of makes you look depressed and want to cry." She veered to check his side profile, but she got no information.

"Oh well. We'll never know..."

And she went off.

The male Arrancar deeply sighed and rubbed his eyes. He walked around the building as usual, doing his rounds. But, what confused him most were the people he was around. They all stared at him weirdly.

Passing by a mirror, he looked at his reflection and was flabbergasted. He looked hideous!

He checked his hands and saw that they were smeared with black, just like half his face was. He wondered what had happened.

He then recalled his talk with you earlier. Clenching his teeth he turned around, only to find words written with black on the other reflective window.

**TOUGH LUCK ULQUIORRA! YOU SLEPT SO PEACEFULLY THAT I HAD TO THIS MORNING! **

The Arrancar only knew one person who could've done this.

You.

Unknown to him, you had already fled to the human world to find more fun things, but you swear you heard your name being shouted out from far, far away.


	7. Bankai - Gin Ichimaru

[~Bankai~] 7/100 Drabbles|Bleach| [Gin Ichimaru]

"The only thing it does is change lengths."

"Hey, Gin, you recently got your bankai, yeah?" You looked over the silver haired boy's shoulder and peered at what he was doing.

He stared at you with those seemingly open but not open eyes. You could not tell.

"Yeah, I did." His voice was high pitched.

"Ah! You're so lucky!" You gushed, smiling at him. "I haven't got that far yet! To top it off, I think you're younger than me!" You sighed at the last part.

He made you feel like you were accomplishing goals _very _slowly, compared to him.

Gin chuckled.

"Oh! What does your bankai do?" You asked, feeling nosy.

"Kamishini no Yari. It can extend a very long distance and cut...a lot of things." Gin replied with his usual sly smile.

"...care to show?" You asked.

"You see that dummy standing over there?" Gin pointed to a dummy down the training grounds, at least a few hundred metres away.

"Yup!"

"Watch." Gin grinned. He whispered 'bankai', and in that second he said it, the dummy toppled over and hit the ground.

Your eyes were wide with surprise. You didn't even see the sword move!

But something puzzled you even more, making you cross your arms and tilt your head, your hand holding up your chin between the index and thumb finger.

"And that's that." Gin nodded and sheathed his sword.

"You know Gin..." You started, choosing your words carefully. You didn't want to anger the guy now that you knew that he could cut you down where you stand...or even a couple (or hundred) metres away.

He stared up at you, since you were taller than him, waiting for you to talk.

"I actually expected a cooler bankai, not one that just makes itself longer and shorter..." You said slowly.

Gin gave you a blank expression and then laughed it off.

"What do you know, you don't even have a bankai yet! Yours could be uncool-er than mine, hahah!" Gin just laughed at you, holding his stomach.

You glared at him from where you stood, narrowing your eyes.

_I'll get you for this...you better watch out, you lil' snake!_


	8. Glasses - Sousuke Aizen

[~Glasses~] 8/100 Drabbles|Bleach| [Sosuke Aizen]

"Not everyone needs them."

"Hey, Aizen, can you see without your glasses?" You popped up from behind a tree.

Aizen didn't look the least bit surprised he'd been a victim of it for a long time. He was used to it.

He sighed, "Welcome back! How was your mission?"

"It was good! Nobody was hurt which was super-duper awesome!" You grinned at him, showing off your pearly whites that beat the shine on his glasses.

You did another disappearing act, skilfully and quickly popping up in front of the squad leader, taking his glasses off, and slipping them on, after retreating a safe distance away.

He didn't do anything but look at you with an incredulous expression.

You looked through the glass, but saw no difference in normal vision and glasses vision.

"…Why are you wearing these if you don't even need them?"

Aizen took something out from his sleeve and slipped it on, revealing another pair of glasses.

"It's a fashion statement."

"…I never knew you were one for fashion, boss…"

"You can keep those glasses. Consider it a gift from me." He turned on his heel and walked off, his captain coat flying superbly behind him.

…_he would've seemed a lot cooler if he didn't say that lame line…_cue face palm.


	9. Stomach - Grimmjow Jaegerjaques

[~Stomach~] 9/100 Drabbles|Bleach| [Grimmjow Jaegerjaques]

"Chocolate is good for the soul."

You stared at the hole in your blue haired companion's stomach. It was so obvious, and right in the middle of his nicely chiselled abdominals. Which, made you wonder how he eats food.

"Does it come out from the hole or something the moment you eat it?!" You exclaimed, completely perplexed by the idea.

Grimmjow stared at you with the most disgusted out expression. You were usually passionate about all sorts of random things, but this one involving him, he found it weird.

"…I eat, but it doesn't come out there…" He started slowly.

"I still don't get why your hole is where your stomach is! That's the weirdest thing ever, I swear! I would freak every time I eat food!" She shook her head, relieving herself of a weird image.

"I can't believe that the hole blocks me from seeing your beautiful chocolate abs…" You sighed, staring at his stomach hole.

Grimmjow's eyes widened a slight bit at you, followed by a loud, "Hah?!"

"Chocolate?! Do I look like chocolate to you?" Grimmjow glared at your face.

"Calm down, Grim! I was talking about your abs! I'd imagine that they're look like chocolate, with defined lines and a strong looking core! Not to mention heavenly!" You chirped dreamily.

Grimmjow paused and crossed his arms.

"That doesn't sound that bad…"


	10. Sparring - Komamura

[~Sparring~] 10/100 Drabbles|Bleach| [Sajin Komamura]

Dedicated to: Higekimaru

~~Komamura X Male Reader~~

"I take a sneak peak and I don't expect to be caught."

You could hear his panting. He was practicing the way of his sword, slashing at the dummy and into open space. He was alone.

You were the newly appointed vice-captain of Komamura's division, an average male that was shy in sword fighting. You didn't know why you even accepted the job.

Komamura felt a presence in the far corner of the training grounds, instantly knowing that it was his vice-captain.

He stopped, and with a cool expression, he waved the vice-captain over.

"Y-yes sir!" You saluted him.

Being in his company was unnerving. You were still new to the job, and his spiritual power was great. You hoped that you didn't suffocate under the pressure of both the job and the captain. You wanted to look good and reliable, not tiny and incapable.

"Ah, that's unnecessary. Did you come down here to spar?" The tall captain asked.

You gulped, seeing him up close. It was very rare to see your captain practicing in his human form, but still with his furry ears and arms. He was very manly, with a sharp jaw and strong, chiselled features.

You nodded furiously. You were granted to honour of sparring with your captain, of course you would accept.

"Y-yes!" You stammered, saluting yet again before taking out your sword.

"The formality is absolutely unnecessary." Komamura shrugged and got into his battle stance.

"Are you ready?" The captain smirked, making your heart skip a beat.

Your body hurt all over. You had been beaten so badly in the sparring match, even though you thought you put up a good fight.

Because of this, Komamura was personally teaching you to properly utilise attacks and defences, basically training you as your mentor.

It made you ecstatic, and you tried your best.

When his hand grabbed your hands around the handle of your sword, you felt your ears going red at the intimate contact.

Unfortunately, Komamura noticed and chuckled.


	11. Competitiveness

[~Competitiveness~] 11/100 Drabbles|Bleach

"The annual festivities have started!"

"On the count of 1…2…3, JUMP!" an announcer rang the bell, and you jumped.

Today was the annual shinigami racing day. It's somewhat similar to the human world's sports days, but with activities that are harder and require better physical fitness and capabilities.

As such, the event you were in was called 'trust jump', where you had to jump from a height (varies from 5 to 20 metres) and onto a fellow division member's back (that's right, it's division against division) and the person had to sprint 100 metres to the finish line.

In your case, you jumped right into the comfortable and furry back of your division leader, Komamura. You were glad you weren't in some other person's division, because they were all bony and uncomfortable looking if you'd ever jumped onto them.

"Go, go, go, division leader!" You squealed, as he sprinted to the finish line.

This event was over very soon. Your division didn't win, but they did come 4th. 1st place was Soifon (2nd division) – she was very fast, even whislt carrying one of the lightest guys (who weren't even that light). 2nd palce was Byakuya of 6th division. 3rd place was Kenpachi of 11th division (surprisingly, he's pretty fast).

All in all, that was a good event. You guys were ready for more, but the moment you looked onto the score board, your expression dried. Your division was ¾ down the list for the total rankings.

"Oh well, we could try better in the next event." Komamura shrugged.

You looked to the next event, and your eyes gleamed.

The handstand partner hop race! You were one of the best at it. It was done in the flash of an eye.

You looked back onto the leadership board – and your division was still in the same place. This made something inside you snap.

It didn't help that Kenpachi had come up behind you, laughing.

In the following events, it was chaos. You competed in every single one, wanting to get your division up to a higher position. You beat a lot of competitors, and once you did, your laughter could be heard all over the field.

"Is she going to be ok?" Ichigo, who just came to watch, looked at her with a surprised expression.

Kenpachi laughed loudly, "If she were fine then she would probably take over the world hahaha!"

The red head stared at the division leader with a deadpanned expression.

_So world domination, huh…_


	12. Gramps - Yamamoto

[~Gramps~] 12/100 Drabbles|Bleach| [Genryusai Shingekuni Yamamoto]

"It's called a beard."

"Gramps, your moustache is too long." You pointed at his beard.

You were around 12, but you acted less than your actual age.

The 1st division leader sighed and stroked his beard once before setting his eyes on the young shinigami before him.

"It is a beard, young one." He finally said.

"Gramps, whatever it's called, it's still really long!" You clapped your hands together.

"I'm not your grandfather."

"But gramps!" You whined.

"No buts." He held up his hand to stop you.

Suddenly you grinned.

"Yup! You're definitely acting like how a gramps would!"

"I don't have a grandchild."

"Well now you do!"


	13. Arms - Chad

[~Arms~] 13/100 Drabbles|Bleach| [Chad]

"The difference in arm sizes are real!"

You were in a gym, staring at how Chad kept doing pull ups continuously. It's been ages since he's started, but yet he hasn't slowed down or stopped. It's quite the spectacle! Maybe this is why he's so buff.

As you watch him, you get the sudden urge to do the same thing – see how it felt to do it continuously. Your fingers curled around the bar, and with your skinny arms, you pulled yourself up, then lowered down.

Chad gave you a surprised look – but continued his own. "I thought you didn't like pull ups."

"I wanted to try it…" You tried doing another rep, but failed, only going halfway before you had no strength left.

"This hurts my arms!" You whined, complaining.

"That's because your arms aren't muscular." Chad let go of the bar and poked your arm, "Look at how skinny it is."

You growled. "I'll get stronger arms! Just you watch!" You instantly began to pull yourself up multiple times, regardless of the sore, aching muscles…

"HHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHA!" Chad bellowed.

You glared at him. You had no energy left to do anything, let alone tell him off.

Your arms were aching, because of all the pull ups yesterday. Now you could barely move a muscle in your arms. You couldn't even pick up a pencil without your arm shaking.

"You overdid it, man…" the bigger guy patted you lightly on the back, then gave you a thumbs up, "you did it the wrong way."

You tried punching him, but ended up tripping over and tackling him instead.


	14. OCD - Uryu Ishida

[~OCD~] 14/100 Drabbles|Bleach| [Uryu Ishida]

"Is she ok?"

"Say…is it just me or do you have some sort of OCD?" You stare at your friend with dark hair and glasses, then to the white room before you.

It was sparkling – so sparkly and clean that, wherever you looked, your eyes hurt.

This place used to be an abandoned house…you thought, squinting around.

"How'd you get it so clean? This was just some random encounter."

Ishida pushed his glasses back and smirked. With a boisterous voice, he praised himself. "Isn't it wonderful? This old place is now worthy of its name!"

You couldn't help but face palm. You regrettably slid your hand off your face and stared at your friend.

"So? What's its name?" You asked what he wanted to hear.

"The Grandiose." Ishida pointed his finger upwards, as if in a heroic motion.

"Yeah…sure does look grand to me." You drawled.

You watched as the student danced around, inspecting and cleaning the place as he went. You were just stuck there, staring with your mouth open. You didn't want to see this anymore.

You shook yourself awake, and left you nap. It was lunch time, and it was only halfway through. You furrowed your brows in confusion at your strange dream.

Your head robotically moved to the right, where Ishida was sitting. He glanced your way as he saw you staring – and looked at you with confusion.

You remembered your dream and how different it was from the actual Ishida. You shuddered, sending deep shivers down your spine. You shook your head – never want to see that again!

Meanwhile, Ishida just sat there, confused.


	15. Little Kid - Rukia Kuchiki

[~Little Kid~] 15/100 Drabbles|Bleach| [Rukia Kuchiki]

"Laugh at me and I'll kick you."

The smaller girl was so cute. She seemed like a lost puppy outside, so you asked her to go to the arcade with you, since she knew where it was. She was waiting for a person.

This girl's name is Rukia. She really good at arcade games, specifically street fighter style ones. She wins all the battles! How pro is that?

But even so, she's still so small! What a cool kid. Now she's on the toy machine, looking at this lion toy. She tried getting him out, but failed. She kept trying but failed every time.

Sadly, she sighed.

"It's ok! I'll get it for you, ok?" You smile at her. She made a surprised expression and tried to stop you, but you got that lion very quickly, showing it off to her.

"Here" You press the toy into her hand.

"Hey Rukia! Where are you?" a male voice sounded from the entrance.

"Over here, Ichigo." Your eyes widen at her voice.

It was a mature female voice. Not what you expected. You thought she was a little girl!

You froze, shock making you freeze.

Rukia and the guy named Ichigo waved and exited.

"Thanks!" Rukia grinned, before she left.

You were stoned.

"What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything! She came up to me and offered to go to the arcade, and then let me play games. Oh, and she got me Kon as well." Rukia held up the movable plush toy.

"How did you even end up in there anyway?" Ichigo asked the toy, raising a brow.

Kon just laughed and ignored him. "Hahahahhaa Rukia was taken as a little girl again HAHAHAHHA!"

Now it was Ichigo's turn to laugh, "HAHAHHA AGAIN?"

Ichigo was kicked into a pole with Kon to protect his face.


	16. Deception - Tatsuki Arisawa

[~Deception~] 16/100 Drabbles|Bleach| [Tatsuki Arisawa]

"Easy."

You and one of your best friends high fived each other, successfully planting your trap for Ichigo. Why were you making a trap? Because even though you guys were friends, you liked to poke fun at him all day, every day. Today your prank was to put sand into his running shoes.

Ichigo was a pretty chill guy – and pretty awesome too, so you guys didn't want to do much.

When Ichigo put on his shoes, he first stared down at them, then he emptied it outside the window.

You and Tatsuki watched in annoyance as that happened – now it was to put plan 2 into action.

As Ichigo tried getting out the door, you blocked one entrance, and Tatsuki blocked the other. Ichigo had gone Tatsuki's way, and they glared at each other, ready to fight. As you watched the fight, you saw that Tatsuki had somehow gotten hold of Ichigo's shoes, throwing them at you. You gasped in surprise and tried to catch them as they flew your way, but was tackled down rugby style by Ichigo. He held the shoes up high as his foot sat lightly on your back.

"Ta…tsu…ki….why?" You choked out, before your forehead hit the floor.

Tatsuki shrugged, giving Ichigo the peace sign.

"And Ichigo is victorious!" Tatsuki announced.

"Urgh…so your plan all along…was…to get me?!"

"Yeah! How good was that?" Tatsuki grinned, high fiving her childhood friend.

You stayed on the ground, face flooring.


	17. Festive Spirit - Kenpachi Zaraki

[~Festive Spirit~] 17/100 Drabbles|Bleach| [Kenpachi Zaraki]

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way…"

"If you add bells to your hair it would make it incredibly festive! Every time you walk you can jingle!" You danced around with his vice-captain.

"You want me to wear those stupid bells?" The big captain chuckled deeply, "No."

"What?!" You and Yachiru exclaimed, slamming your hands down onto the table, "But it's Christmas!"

"Who the heck cares if it's Christmas? It's just a holiday in the human world." Ken took out his blade and started wiping it down with the cloth.

"B-b-b-b-b-but!" Both you and Yachiru turned around, quickly put in some eye drops, and rubbed the eyes, turning back to the captain. You both faked your tears and acted out with tantrums, causing Ken to stare at the both of you with an irritated and annoyed expression.

"Fine!" He barked, crossing his arms.

Yachiru and you high fived and took out some bells from a box on the table, proceeding to put them onto the ends of Kenpachi's hair.

The following hour, Kenpachi had to go to the meeting with the other division leaders.

They all met in the halls, but then they heard the multiple rings of bells from around the corner.

There, Kenpachi came from, face darkened and bells ringing wildly. The 2 girls on his back kept ringing the bells, laughing and pulling his hair.

"Well…that's pretty…festive…" Soifon stared at Kenpachi's hair.

"…I want to get these things off!"

He expected the bells to easily get pulled off by force, but it only ended with him pulling his hair.

"…what?!" He exclaimed.

Some members of the gotei 13 laughed or held in their chuckles.

Yachiru and you had used superglue to stick the bells to his hair.


	18. Failed Kidnapping - Hollow Ichigo

[~Failed Kidnapping~] 18/100 Drabbles|Bleach| [Hollow Ichigo]

Dedicated to: lightwithinthedark

~~Hollow Ichigo X Female Reader~~

"What if we were 2?"

"Wait. What?! WHY ARE THERE 2 ICHIGO'S?!" You exclaimed, eyes wide as you pointed to the teenage boy.

There were 2 of them indeed, but it was strange, you could tell them apart. But that may have only been because their colours were inversed. One of the Ichigo's had the orange hair that you loved so much, and the other Ichigo had white hair and looked like the ghost version of the coloured one.

"Shut up, you stupid idiot!" the inversed coloured Ichigo spat at you.

You held up your hands as if to surrender, leading slightly back. "Woah, bro, chill!"

You could feel him glaring at you as your eyes quickly landed onto the real, coloured Ichigo.

"Hey, Ichigo! What's going on here?!" You demanded, pointing into a random direction that you thought the other Ichigo was standing. You wanted to avoid looking at him, since he was kind of threatening.

Real Ichigo shrugged, "Hell if I know!" He frowned, "You should get out of here quickly!"

You cocked your head to the right. "Wait, why?"

The next thing you heard was maniacal laughter as you were grabbed around the waist and thrown high up into the air. It was so high that you had to scream as you started falling, randomly flailing in the air.

"WHAT THE CRAPPPP?!" You screamed, about to hit the ground.

Someone caught you as you were about to hit the ground, holding you up like a prince did a princess.

You stared up in horror at the man that had caught you. It was the inversed Ichigo.

You were speechless for words, opening and closing your mouth like a goldfish.

"Like the heights, missy?" He sounded somewhat sarcastic. You were about to reply, but then he flung you over his shoulder and jumped onto different buildings, getting away from the normal Ichigo.

"Where are you taking me?!" You cried, trying not to eat your hair as the wind made it go into your face.

You didn't even get a reply as he laughed again. It was the same maniacal laughter as before. Then you realised he was the one that had thrown you up into the air.

You struggled, trying to get him to let go of you.

"Stupiddddd! You wanna die? I'll let you go if you really want to!" Your captor smirked, chuckling to himself.

You looked into the distance and saw Ichigo was rolled up on the ground, laughing at you.

Your face twisted into a pissed expression.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING, HUH, STRAWBERRY? WHY DON'T YOU COME UP HERE AND FIGHT ME MATE?!" You punched and kicked towards the real Ichigo's direction.

Hollow Ichigo glared at you, but then smirked. He poked you on both sides of your waist, making you jerk in the weirdest direction while squawking out an "EEP!"

"HAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA!" He laughed so hard that he had to stop jumping and let you go on top of a building.

"Kidnap failed!" You crossed your arms.

"THANKS, HOLLOW ME! YOU DID GREAT! NOW WE HAVE HER ON TAPE!" Ichigo shouted happily, pressing the stop button on his phone.

Then it dawned on you.


	19. Encounter - Kisuke Urahara

[~Encounter~] 19/100 Drabbles|Bleach| [Kisuke Urahara]

Dedicated to: Shea-Hime Senpai

~~Kisuke Urahara X Female Reader~~

"Chance."

As a small girl, you were one of the rare kinds where you could see other worldly things. You weren't able to differentiate them when you were younger. But you do remember some things that made you realise that you weren't like every other 'normal' kid.

A woman with dark hair in a ponytail and dark skin along with a guy in a funny green hat and medium long blonde hair was talking in front of you. They were in front of your house, blocking your way. You stopped and stared at them. They kept on talking, but then realised that you were there.

"Excuse me, can I get through?" you asked.

The 2 of them just stared at you, surprised. They exchanged glances, then pointed to their own faces.

"You can see us?"

"Yeah."

They moved and you were able to enter your house, but you saw them again after that day, but only the male one.

"Why are you still here?" You asked, staring up at the tall guy.

There was a gentle smile that graced his lips, and he knelt down so that he was your height. He placed a hand on your head and ruffled it, granny stupidly.

You didn't say anything.

"Are your parents' home?" He asked, a gentle look on his face.

You nodded. You heard light footsteps behind you. Your mother appeared by your side, smiling at the blonde man.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

The man stared at her, looking at the chain that came out from her chest that led to a room close by. His eyes narrowed but then he stood up and took off his hat, pressing it to his chest as he bowed a slight bit.

"Hello madam. I was just speaking to your little girl." He glances at you, then back at your mother, "I think I know what's happened now. You're still here because of her, aren't you?" He asked gently, much as he did with you.

You look around, confused. What was he talked about?

Your mother stared blankly at him, before tilting her head slightly. "What are you talking about?"

The blonde was silent. He took out a cane from inside what he was wearing, making you stare at him with shock. He then put the end of the cane to your mothers head, making it glow a faint blue.

"What are you doing to her?!" You exclaimed, staring at what he was doing.

He put the cane down and your mother seemed to glow, then she didn't have the chain anymore.

"Wha…?"

"I simply put your mother to rest."

"But…" Your eyes widen, "Why is she crying?"

"Do you have any siblings?" He avoided the question.

You nodded, "An older one."

"They'll take care of you, won't they?" He smiled. It was a sad smile.

"Wait, where are you going? Are you taking mummy away as well?"

He was silent and put the hat back on his head. "No…She'll be watching over you though."

"Who are you anyway?" You completely changed the topic.

"Kisuke Urahara."

He disappeared, like the wind. Mother wasn't there with you anymore either, leaving a dent in your heart.

The door bell rung. You opened it, revealing a familiar blonde haired guy that wore strange clothes.

"Kisuke, what are you doing here?" You asked.

"Hehehe you've grown up to be quite beautiful!" He grinned.

"Shut up, pervert!"


	20. Kid - Kaname Tosen

[~Kid~] 20/100 Drabbles|Bleach| [Kaname Tosen]

Dedicated to: midnightshadowchild

~~Tosen X Reader~~

"To be a kid you've got to think like one."

"This is such a pretty art gallery!" You gushed, looking around excitedly like a young kid. This was your first time inside an art gallery, and both you and your captain, Kaname Tosen, decided to come down to the human world to experience it.

Tosen just looked around. They were still unable to be seen by the people, so they could freely pass through the cues of people outside. Talk about convenience.

"Oooh! Isn't this just magnificent?" You pointed at the large painting on the wall, in a big rectangular room that was half empty.

"…but I cannot see." Tosen said.

You looked over at him and your hand slowly lowered down, the smile dropping off your lips.

He seemed to pick up on that, "Are you ok?"

You blinked once in confusion, but then mentally punched yourself in the face to be normal again. After all, the captain probably wanted that.

"Y-Yeah! I'm fine! I just didn't hear you come up behind me!" You said as happily as possible.

"Since I can't see, describe the picture to me."

"Huh?" Then you smiled, grinning as you thought up of a cool story in relation to the art piece.

"Well, it's a picture of a ship in the sea. The waves are crashing against the sides of it, rocking it gently. The crew is looking lively, enjoying festivities as they dance and sing!" You giggled after you said it with such passion.

"That sounds nice." Tosen's lips curled up into a small smile.

His 7th seat was such a kid.

"Hm? Did you say something?" You asked, turning to face him.

His usual expression came back, "Let's look at the other ones."

"O-Okay!" You grinned.

The rest of the day, you and your captain explored the art gallery to your hearts' content.

You were amazed at how talented the humans were – who knew they had such beautiful skills?

"Hey, captain?" You glanced over at him.

"Yes?" He answered by looking your way.

"Thanks for coming with me today! Let's explore another place next time!" You gave him a thumbs up and grin.

Tosen just stared, but then a ghost of a smile appeared and disappeared on his face.

"Wait…did you just smile?!" You exclaimed.

"…did I?"

"YOU TOTALLY DID! I'M GOING TO REPORT THIS TO THE OTHER CAPTAINS AND SEATS!" You rushed off back to soul society ahead of your captain.

He followed after you, not having the faintest idea what that meant.


	21. Pretty in Pink - Shunsui Kyoraku

[~Pretty in Pink~] 21/100 Drabbles|Bleach| [Shunsui Kyoraku]

"Pink."

"Hey captain, why do you wear a pink flowered lady's kimono?" You asked suspiciously.

You have never questioned him before on his flamboyant dress code, but now that you had nothing to do, you just had to ask. It was a question you always had, since you first met him not too long ago because of your actual captain, Aizen.

The happy man grinned and patted the empty seat beside him to get you to sit. You obeyed. The both of you sat there with hot cups of tea, sipping it slowly in the morning as the sun kept rising.

"Ahh…such a wonderful morning!" the 8th division captain stared dreamily at the sky. You swear you could see flowers floating around him.

"So…are you going to answer my question or not."

"Ah…lil' munchkin, you really want to know?" He asked, spinning his head to face you.

It was creepy how he did that, since it looked like he could've hurt his neck.

Slowly, you nodded.

"It's a fashion statement."

"They had the same answer…" You sighed deeply. You were thinking, hands crossed on your desk as you thought about the situation at hand.

Both Aizen and Kyoraku claimed that the items they wore were fashion statements.

"But why are they fashion statement?" You thought out loud.

Glasses, somewhat. You remember seeing some humans wear them, with or without lenses. But the 8th division captain wearing a lady's kimono is just…

"Who exactly is this guy, who wears very pretty pink clothes…?"


	22. Dote - Jushiro Ukitake

[~Dote~] 22/100 Drabbles|Bleach| [Jushiro Ukitake]

"The captain is too kind."

"Nii-chan!" You called out in your high pitched voice.

"Eh?" Ukitake head leant back as you pulled on his long white hair. He was your adopted older brother. You didn't know anything of the mysteries surrounding your birth, but that's what your older brother told you.

"Come here, little one!" Ukitake patted his lap and you crawled onto it, sitting with your legs crossed. You were a light child, about 4 and a half years old.

"Are you hungry?" Your kind older brother asked, patting your head.

You nodded enthusiastically and stood up, jumping up and down.

Ukitake grimaced slightly at the shifting weight. He hoped you didn't fall. But that was a short lived hope as you fell onto your face.

"Ah! Are you ok?" Ukitake quickly picked you up, inspecting your head and knees and elbows.

You weren't crying, you beamed at him, "Nii-chan!" You waved your arms around.

The white haired man's expression softened and he leaned you on his shoulder. He patted your back as he stood up and went to find Unohana.

As he was walking, a few tears slipped from your eyes. In the end, you ended up crying from the impact of the fall. You wanted to see your brother's smile so you wanted to try and keep smiling.

"It's ok now! Brother will keep you safe!"

"Captain…" those of the 13th division held back tears as they saw the scene unfold before them, "He's such a nice captain! That little girl is blessed!"

"Oh shut up, you guys. It's like you want to be that little girl." Rukia rolled her eyes.

"What if we do?!" They cried.

Rukia raised her hands, speechless.

These guys…they were serious.


	23. Strength - Izuru Kira

[~Strength~] 23/100 Drabbles|Bleach| [Izuru Kira]

"You can do it!"

"Come on, Kira!" You shouted, "You can do this!"

"B-b-b-but!" He stammered, shivering from fear.

You and Izuru were friends since you were young. You were a brave child, and he was the opposite. But, he would always venture with you on your adventures around your village, discovering random things.

Today, you are jumped into a crystal clear lake to swim in. You had discovered it one day when you were trying to find berries to eat. Kira had come with you, and you both promised that you'd come again.

Now Kira was on top of a stone ledge, about 3 metres off the ground. It wasn't too far, so you just jumped and dived into the lake. It was a refreshing experience.

"Are you scared of heights, Kira?" You asked in concern.

Kira nodded, hugging himself as he cautiously looked down. He walked back quickly.

You frowned. You always knew that Kira wasn't exactly as brave as you. But you knew he had it in him! You didn't want him to miss out on cool experiences. You got out of the lake and made your way up the stone ledge, walking up next to him. You grabbed his hand and grinned.

"Now you don't have to be scared anymore!"

Kira stared at you, eyes wide.

"Y-you think so?" He squeezed your hand. You could feel him shaking.

"Yup! Don't worry! You won't get hurt!" you pulled him towards the ledge.

"On the count of 3, we jump!" You nodded at him.

He gulped. He was about to complain, but then you shouted, "3!" and jumped, dragging him along with you.

He screamed out, and you splashed into the water.

Not letting go of his hand, you swam up to the surface and pulled him along with you.

"How was that, Kira?" You laughed.

Kira pushed his hair out of the way, and stared at you, eyes wide with wonder.

"That was really cool!"

You grin.

"See? I knew you could do it!"


	24. Hair - Shinji Hirako

[~Hair~] 24/100 Drabbles|Bleach| [Shinji Hirako]

"Fighting over stupid things…"

"Why do you grow your hair out?" You pouted at your friend and captain, Shinji Hirako.

"Hah?" He looked at you with a funny expression. He then grinned, "Well, to make people like you jealous!"

You glared at him and sarcastically remarked, "Good job to you, then."

"Why thank you." He smirked.

He stared at your short hair, which was dishevelled and dry.

"Oh my gracious soul reapers!" Shinji pretending to have fainted.

You pulled him up by his shirt, about to attack him.

"Oi oi oi oi oi!" Shinji practically shouted.

"What now?" You sighed.

"I'll do your hair…?" Shinji suggested.

"You what?"

"Your hair…"

"What about it?"

"…let me help it?"

"MY HAIR NEVER ASKED FOR HELP!"

"They're at it again!" Kenpachi passed by, staring at the 2 bickering at each other. It now turned into an all-out brawl.

He grinned, a gleam in his eye, "Now that looks fun!"


	25. Impatient - Kensei Muguruma

[~Impatient~] 25/100 Drabbles|Bleach| [Kensei Muguruma]

"Decision, decisions…"

"Hmm…"

You sighed, staring at your long-time standing friend, Kensei. He was buying sweets from the local specialty sweets store. He had called you here just 5 minutes before, saying that he forgot his wallet and that he's pay you back once he got the sweets.

"Are you done yet?" You asked impatiently, "I need to go back to the academy! I need to judge the annual swords fighting tournament!"

"Yeah, I'm nearly done." Kensei threw a couple of sweets into the basket and headed to the counter, where you were.

You payed for it and left. He was a happy man, munching away on his sweets.

"I never knew you liked sweets." You looked at him.

"Yeah, I do. Do you want any?" He extended his arm and you looked into the sweets bag. There were many sweets in there, and you ended up taking the sweet dango sticks.

"Anyway, where is this swords fighting tournament?"

"The academy."

"Awesome! I can't believe the human world has such awesome stuff to watch! Come on, let's go!" Kensei rushed forwards.

"Stop it, you nincompoop! That's the wrong way!"


	26. Beauty - Yumichika Ayasegawa

[~Beauty~] 26/100 Drabbles|Bleach| [Yumichika Ayasegawa]

"Let's go shopping!"

"No, that's not beautiful enough." Yumichika glared at what you had on.

You sighed deeply. It was a real bother having him with you when you went shopping. You regretted it so much, since he was the fussiest person ever. It made you want to somewhat cry because you couldn't pick out your outfit with ease.

You changed back to your original clothes and went to another clothing shop. Yumichika started looking around in fascination at the clothes. This shop had plenty of different styles, suiting many different tastes.

It just so happened that you found a really cool jacket that you tried on. Admittedly, it looked really good on you.

But, then came Yumichika…

"This will look superb on you!" He held up a very flashy dress, one that people for stage performances and such would wear.

Just imagining it, it was similar to a rainbow peacock.

"That is…very nice, but I'm not interested." You say.

"Look at how pleasing this is! It's…" Yumi blabbed on non-stop.

"If you like it so much, why don't you wear it?"

"Oh!" He stared at you in amazement, "I never thought of that!"

In a quick flash, he went into the dressing room and changed. The moment he came out, everybody who was in the store stared, with their jaws dropped open.

You slid away slowly, covering your face with your hand.

"Please, don't wear that ever again…"


	27. Shiny - Ikkaku Madarame

[~Shiny~] 27/100 Drabbles|Bleach| [Ikkaku Madarame]

"Hehehehehe."

"Baldy!" You shouted, across the room.

In the academy halls, one person's loud voice would resonate throughout. So, your voice did. It was very loud.

"Shut it!" Ikkaku snapped at you, before purposefully attacking your hair. He ruffled it until it looked like it couldn't be fixed anymore, and smirked, "Messy. Tch."

You glared at him.

Even if he was one of your best friends, he and you just couldn't stop fighting. It was something that you both just did. But it was a playful kind of fighting, similar to siblings.

"Your head is so shiny that people need to wear sunglasses!" You exclaimed.

"Sunglasses…?"

"Seriously, look at it! Look at all those people wearing sunglasses!" You pointed down to the courtyard, where many of the students were.

You mentally laughed. You had to ask each of them to put them on for this specific joke.

Ikkaku looked down, raising an eyebrow. "So, my head's shiny? What of it? Isn't that awesome? I get to shiny your eyes off!" He laughed at his own joke.

You just glared. Your effort went to waste. This guy was a brick.

"Ha. Ha. Very. Funny."


	28. Guts - Nnoitra Gilga

[~Guts~] 28/100 Drabbles|Bleach| [Nnoitra Gilga]

"These cookies are worth."

"You stole my cookie!" You growled, glaring at Nnoitra, "I had 2! Now there's 1!"

"So what?" He smirked, "Arrcancars don't eat cookies."

"SAYS YOU! YOU ATE IT! WHO SAYS THAT THEY DON'T?" You shouted, shaking a fist at him.

"And what are you going to do about it? Huh? A little kid like you can't do anything!" Nnoitra taunted.

"Hah. You don't know what I'll do for a cookie! I'll smash you to next week!" You punched your fist into your palm.

"Ho?" Nnoitra's eyes widened in anticipation. His lips curled into a grin.

"You, smash me into next week?" He laughed maniacally, making you furrow your brows at him. "Before you do that you'd literally be guts!" Again, he laughed.

You rolled your eyes, "Haha, very funny. You're such a comedian."

Nnoitra stabbed his scythe into the ground, stepping onto it with his foot and holding the handle. "Heh."

You stare at the scythe before staring at the other Arrancars face. You fished the last cookie and threw it at his face before running away.

The cookie went into Nnoitra's mouth and he ate it. "The little one's got guts. Hah."


	29. Dummy - Kon

[~Dummy~] 29/100 Drabbles|Bleach| [Kon]

"What a nice toy."

"Aww this toy is so cute!" You gushed, holding onto a cute lion plush. You hugged it.

Ichigo instantly pulled the plush from your hands, his eyes suspiciously on the toy. "This toy is evil. Don't touch it."

You looked at him dubiously. "Ok…then…"

"Hey! You guys!" It was Orihime. She came, her hair bouncing behind her. It wasn't the only thing bouncing though.

In the next instant, the plush toy jumped from Ichigo's hand and into Orihime's chest.

You stared at it with wide eyes, same to Ichigo. The toy seemed to be talking, and even blushing, too.

You made a disgusted face. "EW! THIS TOY IS EVIL!"

"See, I told you." Ichigo casually walked up to Orihime and pulled the stuffed toy out, throwing him onto the ground and grinding his foot on it.

"What are you doing to the stuffed toy?!" You exclaimed, "Can't you just tie it up or something?"

"Nah, Kon deserves this. The little pervert." He ground his foot some more.

"ERGHHHH STOP IT STRAWBERRY!" The stuffed toy shouted out.

"Ehhh since when could you talk?" You squatted down and poked it in the face.

Kon looked at you, then blushed. "Hehe…"

"What?"

"I can see your pant—" You stepped on it from where it could be seen, and smiled while grinding your foot.

"Hahaha, what a nice toy."


	30. Indifferent - Shukuro Tsukishima

[~Indifferent~] 30/100 Drabbles|Bleach| [Shukuro Tsukishima]

"What exactly are you thinking?"

"Hey, you're a funny guy." You commented, completely out of the blue.

"Mhm." Tsukishima replied, reading his book.

Your eye twitched. Although he was always like that, you wanted a reaction out of him. So you continued to pester him all the time.

"Did you know that those kids from before accidently called you 'Daddy'?" You said casually.

"I don't have children." He flipped a page.

He didn't even flinch. Time to make up more crap.

"You know that guy, Ichigo? He said that he would love to have tea with you sometime." You clapped your hands together.

"Ok." He glanced at the clock, then went back to reading his book.

"Did you know that I have always hated you?" You said in the most casual way.

Tsukishima closed the book and placed it on the table. He turned to look at you, then stood up and started walking towards you.

You tried not to smile as he came by. What was his reaction going to be? You wanted a reaction.

Then, his hand was placed on your head and he ruffled your hair as he went by.

"You tell such funny lies." Tsukishima chuckled as he exited.

Your eyes widened. This guy was good.

"Ha! I'm going to make that expression of yours turn 180 degrees!" You pointed to the door. He was already gone by then, but you now had a new goal.

Tsukishima was leaning against the wall and heard you, then pushed himself off and walked away, smirking slightly.

"I look forward to it."


	31. Forget - Ganju Shiba

[~Forget~] 31/100 Drabbles|Bleach| [Ganju Shiba]

"I need my cookies!"

"Alright, can you go and get this for me Ganju?" You wave a coupon around in the air.

Ganju looked up and walked over, taking the coupon. You placed your hands on your hips.

"Do you think you can? Otherwise, I'd get someone—"

"I'll do it!" Ganju gave you a thumbs up.

He quickly went off with your coupon.

You sigh. This guy was really eager! The coupon was only for a free box of cookies from the shop downtown.

You shrugged. "Oh well, he'd probably eat half of it before he gives it to me…"

In the next half hour, Ganju hadn't come back.

Neither did he come back in the next 2 hours.

Or the next 5 hours…

You saw him coming back though. You walked up to him, just staring.

Ganju saw you, then smiled, "Hi!"

"Dude, what are you doing? I thought you were getting those cookies?" You said.

"Cookies?" He questioned. He began to think, but then realised that he was supposed to. He took the coupon out of his pocket and laughed nervously.

"…you forgot…?" You sighed deeply, "Man, and I wanted those cookies…"

"I'll…I'll go get them now!" Ganju scampered off and within the next 5 minutes, he was back, with the box of cookies.

"H-Here…" He huffed and puffed.

"Oh, thanks!" You took the box of cookies out of his hand and walked away. "Thanks, Ganju. Remember not to forget stuff!"


	32. Early Stages - Oko Yushima

[~Early Stages~] 32/100 Drabbles|Bleach| [Oko Yushima]

"I don't get why it's that colour."

You tagged around with this guy with green hair. He was a strange guy, you acknowledged, but he was quiet. But what he did was pretty cool, with all these scientific invention thingos.

You expected him to be a mad scientist of some sort, but he wasn't!

"Why are you following me everywhere?" He asked, an annoyed expression on his face.

"I wanted to see your inventions." You replied honestly.

"Hmph…just don't get in my way." Yushima sighed.

He entered the scientific lab. You followed him, and you could see what he was doing. Everything was there, from these colourful potion like things to some other…interesting things.

There was something that Yushima was working on. You couldn't see anything from where you were, since his back was in the way.

You went over to where the green haired man was, and tried to look into what he was doing. He pushed you away and shielded himself from you taking a peek, and he succeeded.

"Oi, you get out of here. It's dangerous for you to be around. I don't want things to fall." Yushima pushed you out the door, but you looked over his shoulder and saw a flash of pink, in a flask.

"H-Hey! What's that pink thing?" You asked, trying to turn around.

"You saw nothing!" He slammed the door after pushing you out.

You pouted and crossed your arms, "What kind hocus pocus potion thing is he doing now? And why is it pink?"


	33. Coffee - Keigo Asano

[~Coffee~] 33/100 Drabbles|Bleach| [Keigo Asano]

"What's in coffee? Caffeine."

"Alright, I'm going to get a drink. You guys want any?" You asked, standing up from your seat.

Ichigo and Tatsuki shook their heads, but Asano nodded, fishing out a coin from his pocket.

"Yeah, get me something!"

"Which drink?"

"Anything!"

"Hm? Alright then!" You took his coin and went out to the vending machine. You looked at the variety of drinks available, and picked one that you wanted, which was iced chocolate, and blind picked the other one. Picking it up, you realise that it was iced coffee.

"Here." You threw the iced coffee at Keigo. He caught it and immediately opened it, drinking it quickly.

You casually drunk yours, and talked with the gang for most of the lunch period. During the second half, however, Keigo's personality exaggerated, and he was a goof the rest of the day.

He would giggle at the most inconvenient of times and start doing the most ridiculous of things.

You slammed your face to the desk in shame as you listened and saw your friend act like a monkey in the middle of the class, earning him a detention.

"I don't know him…" You muttered when somebody poked you from behind and asked if something was wrong with him.

"Hey, girly! You free afterschool today?" Keigo leaned against the door at the end of the day, saying it to one of the girls in the class. They moved away from him and went to the other exit, leaving him hanging.

"Stop hitting on everyone! Stop being hyper and stupid! What's gotten into you today?" You hit him on the head, and he howled in pain.

"What was that for?!" He cried.

"You deserved it!" You sighed deeply.

"What did I do?" fake tears streamed down his face.

"You—"

"Cut him some slack! He gets kind of insane when he drinks coffee. The caffeine makes him weird." Ichigo gently knocked his knuckles against your head.

"Wait what really?" You raised your eyebrows at Ichigo, then at Keigo.

You pointed down at him, "YOU ARE NEVER DRINKING COFFEE EVER AGAIN!"


	34. Faint - Hanataro Yamada

[~Faint~] 34/100 Drabbles|Bleach| [Hanataro Yamada]

"Swirly whirly…"

Clumsy. Easily duped. Kind nature, nervous guy.

"Ow ow ow!" You screeched as Hanataro treated your wounds. You frowned and stared at what he had done. He had just taken out the glass in the gash, which was on your arm, and was now holding a bottle of alcohol to disinfect it.

"N-nononononono!" you said way too quickly, trying to move your arm away, but to no avail. He held your arm, his own shaking, trying to make you stay.

"Y-You mustn't!" He stammered.

"B-But it hurts!" You whined.

"But…" He looked down at your wound and then at the bottle of alcohol. He put your arm down, making you pull it away slowly. He took out a cotton pad and drench it in the alcohol.

"It stinks of alcohol…" You exclaimed, frowning at the drink.

"Please bring your arm over here." Hanataro said gently.

"No!" You shifted away from him, trying to get away.

He gave up and his shoulders slumped, a light sigh escaping his lips.

"When I first started this, I was so scared that I would faint because of the blood or anything grotesque. But, even if I did faint, I wanted the injured to get treated, because then they would heal and the pain would go away…" Hanataro mumbled.

You leaned in closer to listen, but then topped over to Hanataro, hitting his chin with our head. You landed on your arm, and you squawked out in pain, immediately rolling over to your side and holding up your arm, tears escaping your eyes.

"It hurts!" You began to sob, feeling the blood go down your forearm.

There was silence.

You looked over at Hanataro, and he had fainted, with blood coming from his mouth.

"H-Hanataro?!" You exclaimed worriedly.

"He will be fine, please let me treat your wounds." Unohana suddenly appeared, holding your arm. A light appeared and your wound was no more, making you able to move it again.

"Wha…?" You looked at it with wonder.

"Please take care of Hanataro, dear…" Unohana disappeared, giggling.

"Urgh…" Hanataro grumbled in his slumber.

You wake him up, and he stared at your arm. The wound was gone, puzzling him.

"Huh? How?" He looked at it closely.

"Unohana came by!"

"This is why she's a captain!" He grinned.


	35. Tease - Jinta Hanakari

[~Tease~] 35/100 Drabbles|Bleach| [Jinta Hanakari]

"Shut it!"

"Eh, eh, eh?" You taunted, gently shoving Jinta's side.

He tried to push you away forcefully, but to no avail.

"Shut up!" He shouted angrily.

"No way! The way you went all sweet talk and cutesy, that was totally not you!" You grinned, ruffling his hair. He tried to punch you, but you dodged it and twirled away on your toes, whistling.

"Stop it!" He said, face red.

You laughed happily, "So you like those types of girls? I wonder what Ichigo's going to say to this!"

"Don't you dare…!" His eyes widened and his red hair flared.

You grinned widely, an gleam in your eyes.

"Oh…yes I will!" You skipped off, with Jinta hot on your trail.


	36. Non-Believer - Zennosuke Kurumadani

[~Non-believer~] 36/100 Drabbles|Bleach| [Zennosuke Kurumdani]

"Believe…believe…believe…"

"I'm an experienced soul reaper!" Zennosuke said proudly, hands on hips.

You shook your head, holding up a hand, "Maybe I asked the wrong person…" You turn on your heel, but was pulled back by him as he grabbed your shoulder.

"What?! I'm serious! You haven't seen what I can do yet!" He complained.

You sighed and then nodded, "Sure, why not. What can you do?"

Zennosuke grinned and chuckled, "Well you chose the right person! Look here! This is what I can do!" He pulled out his zanpakuto, but then a fire cracker was heard. It came straight from his zanpakuto, which wasn't a sword at it. It was actually one of those party pooper items, where you pull a string and it erupts, but only longer in length.

There was silence.

You stare at him and your brows slowly furrow, before they knitted together to form an annoyed expression.

"Bro, what was that. I thought you were going to show me that you were capable of being in this expedition." You stare at him in annoyance.

"That…That was only the beginning! To catch your attention yeah!" He grinned sheepishly at you, then drew out his real zanpakuto, flinging it here and there.

"Yeah, although you're a pro, you should focus on where you cut." You pushed the back of his zanpakuto away from your face and walk away.

"You tried, but I don't think you're cut out. I don't believe that you're an elite!"

You could hear the him cry in the background, "Why doesn't anybody think I'm an elite?!"


	37. Still Alive - Ashido Kano

[~Still Alive~] 37/100 Drabbles|Bleach| [Ashido Kano]

"Stayin' alive!"

"Where am I? Why am I here?" You cried, looking around the deserted plains. It was a desert, with bones here and there, making shivers go up your spine.

You didn't even know where you were, and you had been there for a couple of days already. You wandered all around and scavenged on berries, hiding from hollows and deadly creatures. It was a scary place, and you didn't know if you'd survive or not.

The place was very sunny, making your skin burn. Finally, you found a forest, and entered without a second thought. It was much cooler in there, and it sounded much like a normal forest. But you couldn't be sure, because you heard low growls here and there.

You felt paranoid and glanced everywhere. You heard a rustle in the bushes, and the next thing you knew, a hollow dog had come out at you, fangs bared.

You screamed but tripped, falling onto the ground. The dog growled and stepped onto you, about to bite.

You squeezed your eyes shut, but nothing happened. You slowly opened them and found that a tall person in a hollow's mask had saved you, the dog on the side, dead.

"Th-thank…you…" You managed to utter out.

The masked person looked at you, "are you a soul reaper?" It was a male voice.

You nodded, "Y-yeah…I don't know how I got here though."

The mask was taken off, and a handsome young man was behind it. You felt like you knew his face, as if you'd seen him before.

"You're so familiar…" Your eyes widened before you realised who it was, "Ahido?!" You exclaimed, pointing at him.

He looked at you in shock, as if he had seen something weird. Then, he laughed lightly and kneeled down to your height, "It's been a while since anybody's called me that." He grinned, "It's been a long time. I haven't seen you since you were a tiny thing." He pulled you up.

"But why are you here? Soul society thought you were dead!" You said sadly.

"Nah, I'm not dead. I'm here right now, aren't I? You are too, you're also alive, even though you're here." He said, pumping his hand onto his chest.

"You should be glad you're alive!" He grinned at you, "So then we can find a way out of this place! It's not like we're here for nothing!"

"I'm…still alive…" You murmured, then looked up, "And I have people I want to see again. I have to look for a way out!" You said with determination.

"That's my girl!" Ashido said proudly.

"But I'm not your girl…I'm just your friend's daughter."

"Your father was basically my brother, and that means you're basically my niece, and if not, daughter, too! Don't worry, you can call me Uncle Ash!"

"..."


	38. Sly - Mizuiro Kojima

[~Sly~] 38/100 Drabbles|Bleach| [Mizuiro Kojima]

"Here."

Resourceful, level headed, calm

"I heard there was a new aquarium ride at the amusement park that's for a limited time!" Kiego grinned and pulled out a pamphlet. It was full of the details, and even the date too! It was the following weekend that it was opening.

"So there'll be lots of fish?" Mizuiro asked.

"Yeah! Lots of fish!" Asano pointed at the aquarium side of the pamphlet.

"Then we can fish 'em out to barbeque them!" Mizu joked, drinking from his straw.

"I wonder how they'll do the ride, though. It sounds really expensive and cool." You sat down in between your friends Mizu and Keigo.

"Oh, hey! You want to come with me?" Keigo asked, eyes shining brightly.

You tried to smile, but it came out weird. "Uh…I'll think about it."

"YAY!" Keigo did a little victory dance.

"Apparently one of my relatives operate that. They gave me free tickets." Mizuiro said coyly, smiling at you.

Immediately, your eyes widened and you leaned a bit closer to Mizu. "Can I come?!" You said excitedly.

Mizuiro smiled, tilting his head to the side a little, "Sure!"

"YES!" You rejoiced.

"We'll figure out the details tonight, yeah?" He took out his cell phone and waved it before he placed it back into his pocket.

You nodded and skipped back happily to your desk.

Mizuiro turned to the front and saw Ichigo was staring at him, an eyebrow raised, "Who knew you were that sly?" He chuckled at the end.

Mizuiro smiled innocently, "Me? Sly? What are you talking about?"

In the back of his mind, he chuckled, feeling victorious.


	39. Leek - Orihime Inoue

[~Leek~] 39/100 Drabbles|Bleach| [Orihime Inoue]

"What are you going to do with that, hit somebody?"

One day, you spotted your friend Orihime walking home from the mart. She was carrying a couple of bags, one of which had a leek stuck out of it.

Instantly, it reminded you of a carrot, because the leek was green and her hair was orange. You shook your head and went towards her, hoping not to accidently call her a carrot.

"Hey, Orihime!" You call out to her, jogging to her side.

"Oh, hello!" She said happily, as if she were in a daze.

You took the leek from her bag and swung it around, playing with it a bit, "How come you got such a large leek? You gonna eat this all by yourself?"

Orihime smiled. You swear you could see flowers dancing around her. "Yup! I'm going to—" She explained what she was going to do with all the food she bought, making you slightly cringe at some of the combinations she thought up.

"Uh…I'm not sure if I heard right, but did you just say you were going to pan fry this leek then sprinkle it with sugar and honey, then put it together into a soup to simmer or something?" You tried to recall.

"Something like that!" She grinned. She then quickly looked at her watch and gasped, "Oh no! I need to go or else I'll miss that show! Sorry! I'll see you at school!" your ditzy friend ran off, leaving you standing alone in the middle of the path, holding her leek.

"Wait, why am I holding a leek?" You questioned yourself.

You then ran after her, shouting, "HEY! YOU FORGOT YOUR LEEK ORIHIME!"

The neighbours all thought you were some psychotic weirdo with a fetish for leeks.

Enough said.


	40. He is Back - Zennosuke Kurumadani

[~He is Back~] 40/100 Drabbles|Bleach| [Zennosuke Kurumadani]

"Engarde!"

"I have come back, here again, to show you…my magnificent elite skills!" Zennosuke proudly boasted in front of you.

Your eye twitched. You told this guy off the other day, maybe a couple of weeks ago, and now he was back. He had wanted to go with you and the others onto your expedition, but had failed to pass your expectations.

But now, he was back.

"What are you _doing _here?" You asked in an almost annoyed manner.

"I am here again so that I can go onto the next expedition!" He pointed to himself, grinning.

You pressed your lips together and tried smiling. Yeah, no, you didn't think that'd happen, honestly.

"Zen, I don't think you have what it takes." You try to say in the nicest way possible.

"But you haven't seen how much I've grown yet!"

"The only thing you could've grown were wrinkles…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing, please go on ahead and show me what you've learnt." You watched as he showed a range of things, from long range attacking to short range, and you must admit, the way he handled himself made you see him in a better light than before.

"How did I go?!" He exclaimed, wiping sweat from his brow.

"Not bad." You stood up and drew your zanpakuto, pointing it at him. "If you can hold your own against me, then you will be able to go onto the next expedition."

"Yes!" He rejoiced.

"Engarde!" You smirked and slashed at him, lunging and swinging. Zennosuke was taking rapid steps back as he parried and dodged your attacks. Soon, he was at the wall and you stabbed the sword into it, your leg on the opposite side, trapping him.

"And I thought you said that you were ready?" You glowered, "All you've shown me just then was that you could parry, block and dodge attacks! You only went defensive! Show me offensive!" You shouted, pulling your weapon out. You pushed your leg off the wall and using that momentum, you walked away briskly.

You could hear Zennosuke in the background, "I will come back, I swear! I am an elite! I will hold my own against you! I will go on that expedition!"

"Oh boy…" You deeply sighed and sheathed your zanpakuto.

"This is going to be a long 3 weeks."


	41. Suave - Byakuya Kuchiki

[~Suave~] 41/100 Drabbles|Bleach| [Byakuya Kuchiki]

"When I say expected, I mean totally expected."

Tonight, it was the soul reaper annual ball. It's a special event that nearly all soul reapers in the gotei 13 attend, but also a time when they can dress up in attires other than the official uniform. This year's ball theme was 'formals', based on the human world's behaviours.

You were dressed up in a long dress that was your favourite colour, with your favourite pattern. Your hair was done up, and you wore a tiara that shimmered when it met light.

During the ball, there were performances, dances and many other things. You met with several people, and many of them wore beautiful attires that made you swoon.

They didn't catch your eye as _he _did though, all dressed up in a white suit and blue shirt, a dark rose elegantly placed in his suit chest pocket.

You tried not to drool at the sight. He was just too delicious, standing there with a calm expression, drinking from his glass of white wine…

WAIT I MUST STOP. You mentally punched yourself.

"Now for the dancing!" Jushiro announced into the microphone.

You sighed as somebody tapped your shoulder, catching your attention. It was some soul reaper you didn't really recognise, but you accepted anyway. Soon, you 2 were dancing on the dance floor, and the song was about to finish. You did a twirl, and you bumped into someone's chest, which was very sturdy. Arms held your shoulders in place as the person from behind you asked for your dance. The soul reaper looked very unnerved, then nodded and walked away briskly.

"Huh?" You looked around and nearly choked on nothing.

It was Byakuya, in all his white suit glory.

"B-Byakuya?!" You stammered.

"May I have this dance?" He asked, grey eyes scanning over yours.

You gulped, but accepted.

You were probably the happiest person in the world, you were dancing with one of the best captains, as well as seeing him dressed up all nicely.

What eye candy!

At the end of the dance, Byakuya placed a hand on the square of your back and leaned next to your ear, making your heart thump wildly.

"You have chocolate stains on your dress."

"Was that the only reason he danced with me?!" You exclaimed.

"I don't know, don't ask me!" Toshiro glared at you as you clung on to him, whining about your night.

"WHYYY?!"


	42. Payback - Ulquiorra Cifer

[~Payback~] 42/100 Drabbles|Bleach| [Ulquiorra Cifer]

"Payback's a bitch."

Continuation of drabble 6; Eyeliner/Ulquiorra Cifer

"I finally found you…" Ulquiorra's voice was chilly and dark.

You gulped as you heard his voice from the hallway after you returned home from the human world. You looked around frantically, but saw nobody. Where could he be?

"You will pay for that…"

You could feel the goose bumps forming behind your neck, and a cold chill.

"Boo."

This time, the voice was right next to your ear, making you scream out and freak out, jumping away from the source.

"W-w-w-w-w-what?!" You stammered, pointing your finger at the Arrancar.

Ulquiorra looked down at you with his face still drawn on. He didn't bother to wipe it off. His green eyes were lazy but held a malice to it.

"Uh…I did nothing wrong!" You tried making up an excuse, "Grimmjow told me to do it!" You aimed the blame at your blue haired Arrancar friend.

Well, not really friend. More like a…never mind.

"Grimmjow?" He questioned.

You nodded vigorously.

"Draw on him! He did it!"

"I see…" He was gone in a flash.

You exhaled slowly and pumped your fist up!

"Yes! I did it!" You cheered.

Later that night, you slept soundly. Ulquiorra crept into your room, a permanent marker in his hand. You were sleeping well, which brought a smirk to his lips. He wrote something on your forehead and added a drawing of a poop on yours cheeks.

He was satisfied. Trying to destroy evidence, he placed the marker in her hand, the cap lightly placed, so that when she moved, it would open it.

"Grimmjow wasn't even here for half the week. Of course he didn't do it." Ulquiorra rolled his eyes and went out of the room.

The following morning, you woke up and lazily got out of bed. As normal, you went to get food first, but for some reason, everybody was staring at you with a cocked brow and funny expressions.

You thought they were looking at somebody behind you, but there was no one. Finding it strange, you got your food and went over to a table of Arrancars you were familiar with.

"Hey, what's with that stupid thing on your face?" Nnoitra pointed to your face, "It says 'payback's a bitch'." Nnoitra raised a brow and chuckled, smirking widely, "You even have 2 poops on your cheeks. Fascinating." He was amused.

"Shut up, freak show." You rolled your eyes.

"Take a look at yourself, dumbo." He got out his scythe and put it in front of your face, showing your reflection.

Your eyes widened and went red with anger. The fork you were holding broke in 2 as you crushed it in your hands.

"ULQUIORRA!"


	43. Sunglasses - Sousuke Aizen

[~Sunglasses~] 43/100 Drabbles|Bleach| [Sosuke Aizen]

"Another fashion statement."

Continuation of drabble 8; glasses/Sosuke Aizen

"What? Why are you wearing sunglasses now?" You asked, narrowing your eyes. "Last time it was glasses, now it's _sun_glasses?"

"Oh hello." He greeted you, smiling.

"It's sunny out today, isn't it?" Aizen grinned.

You narrowed your eyes at him, then at the sky, then back at him. "Are you sure? Because it looks like it's about to rain."

"Although it's about to rain, these sunnies left my eyes from burning." Aizen commented.

"…what? Are you ok, captain?" You asked with concern.

It was weird. It was like your captain had something wrong with his glasses. You weren't sure what it was, but you hoped that it wasn't anything fatal. Hopefully.

You'd never know.

"I'm fine!" Aizen assured, patting your head.

"Ok, so what's the real reason you wore sunglasses?" You asked.

"…My other pair broke so I only had this one left. Doesn't it make me look like one of those human men in black suits and combed back hair?" Aizen clapped his hands together like an excited child.

You questioned what he watched in his spare time. Maybe he infiltrated a human cinema when he went there for a vacation. Probably. Maybe he watched James Bond or something.

"Ok…keep thinking that, Aizen." You nodded towards your captain before disappearing off into the barracks.

Aizen looked at his reflection on the mirror hanging on the wall and he posed for it. He then grinned, but heard a snap of a picture being taken from the hallway.

You had come back with a camera.


	44. Shaved Ice - Toshiro Hitsugaya

[~Shaved Ice~] 44/100 Drabbles|Bleach| [Toshiro Hitsugaya]

**Dedicated to:** The Utterly Fabulous Z

"It's burning!"

It was an unusually hot day in soul society. The temperatures had risen nearly 10 degrees Celsius than the average it has been for a couple of months. It sent the gotei 13 into a frenzy, and nearly each and every one of them wore a modified version of their formal attire.

You talked to the fan that was blowing furiously in front of you, laughing at the sound of your robotic voice. Rangiku, to your side, sighed deeply and fell face first into the ice tub that she had brought along.

"I wish it was colder!" She whined.

"Why don't you just find Captain?" You asked.

Rangiku's stood up, "That's a great idea! Let's find him!" She dragged you along with her, and you found him by his icy cave somewhere in the mountains.

It didn't take long to find him – since everyone said that he'd be there.

Once you guys entered the room, you heard a scratching noise and something hitting another thing.

"Hey, Captain? Are you in here?!" You shouted, your voice echoing off the walls.

You heard an irritated grunt, then heard some footsteps.

"What do you 2 want?" An annoyed Toshiro asked.

"Oh, hi Captain!" You greeted, bowing your head, "We just wanted to find you so that you could…uh…" you turned your head to face Rangiku, unsure of what to say. You literally face floored at what the orange haired female was doing, she had latched herself around a huge icicle, hugging it.

"I wanted some shaved ice!" She whined.

You heard Toshiro sigh deeply, before turning on his heel and walking the way he came. You followed after him, leaving Rnagiku to run after you, careful not to fall over as she ran with the ice.

As you followed your captain, you heard a machine make a funny sound, and Toshiro crouching down on the ground somewhere. The sound of the machine came from where he was.

"Here." He handed you a hand sized cup of shaved ice, with a thick yellow liquid that seeped into the top. There was a spoon shoved to the side.

You held onto it and your eyes shimmered as you felt incredibly grateful towards your captain, "Thanks, captain!"

He didn't reply and made some more of it, but this time, it was topped with a pink liquid. He handed that to you, "Give that to Rangiku. That way, she'll stop being a pain in the—"

"Ok, captain!" You saluted him and gave it to the lieutenant, who stood next to you, panting from having to run.

"THANKS SHIRO!" Rangiku literally jumped onto the short captain, making him topple over, along with the machine.

There was a crack heard as Rangiku placed a hand down to push herself up, but found that it was one of the legs to the machine.

She held a stiff smile before bolting out of the cave, shouting, "Save me!"


	45. Old Pal - Zangetsu

[~Old Pals~] 45/100 Drabbles|Bleach| [Zangetsu]

**Dedicated to:** Mistress Galiancrystal

"Oh, so one coffee for a Zangetsu?"

"How long has it been?" You asked gently, tapping you fingers onto the table as you sipped your coffee.

It was a different day today – you had called and met up with one of your oldest and closest friends, Zangetsu – you hadn't seen him in a long time. Now, a couple of years later, you finally found time to be able to hang out with him even though your schedules were quite full.

"Yes, it's been quite long, hasn't it?" He hummed.

You nervously sipped at your coffee, trying to think up of conversation. Even though you haven't seen him in a long time, he still made you have butterflies in your stomach, even after nearly a couple of decades.

"Remember when you were shorter than me?" You grinned, bringing back old memories, "You only got taller than me only ¾ of the way through high school!" You laughed at the thought.

"You were just a giant girl. Don't compare me to a giant!" He chuckled, retorting back.

Laughing, you leaned forward, "Remember when we used to live across from one another? That made copying homework even simpler!" You grinned, showing your pearly whites.

"Funny, I remember that I would go to your house for food and you'd go to mine for study. You had good food. It was the perfect payment for copying my homework!" Zangetsu laughed.

"Yeah…!" You grinned.

But then you remembered something that happened long ago that made your cheeks go up in a flush of red. You covered your face with your coffee, "Oh man! I can't believe I just remembered that!" You muttered under your breath.

Too bad he heard it.

"Hm? What happened?" Zangetsu asked.

"Uh…I'd prefer not to—" You were about to say.

"You mean when you stayed over one night and we thought we did something?"

"Yeah, that one!"

"You mean where you had your legs wrapped around me and was snoring peacefully?"

"Yeah, that one! HEY! I don't snore 'peacefully'!" You snapped.

He laughed at you, "Don't you remember that we were watching movies then we both fell asleep?"

"Uh…"

"Good times, good times." You finally see a ghost of a smile on his face – it'd been so long since you have, and you were glad you had come today.


	46. Trainee - Jushiro Ukitake

[~Trainee~] 46/100 Drabbles|Bleach| [Jushiro Ukitake]

**Dedicated to:** The Utterly Fabulous Z

You were just a trainee when you were selected as one of the very few that would join the Gotei 13 earlier. Initially, you had thought that it was only to the outstanding students, but the teachers had said that it was because of your resilience and effort that got you the placement.

You were ecstatic, of course, and it turned out you would be in the 13th division, with Ukitake as your captain.

You knocked on the door, "Hello?" Peeking your head in, you saw the captain sitting on a cushion facing outside, with the doors open. He was watching a couple of other trainees spar (who were from different divisions) whilst a couple of his other divisions seats were busy with paperwork.

"Ah, you've come just in time!" The white haired captain smiled at you gently, making you grin back.

"Hello, captain!" You greeted, bowing 90 degrees.

"It's fine, it's fine. The others have been at it for a long time, and one of them want to get replaced. You should go join them! I would like to see your skills in battle." Jushiro nodded towards you whilst the 2 sparring trainees came to get a drink.

You recognised them as the best swordsmen amongst the trainees were present, sweat beading down their foreheads.

You smiled at them, but mentally, you were freaking out. If you were going to spar with them, wouldn't you get hurt?

_Oh great…I'm going to look like a total loser._

"Here." One of the trainees threw the wooden sword to you, and you caught it, slightly fumbling around before you actually caught it.

You went out to the field and the other trainee was there, and you began to spar.

"OWWWW!" You whined as your captain pressed your ankle lightly. He looked at you in concern.

"Why didn't you stop when you rolled your ankle?" He asked, placing a cushion under your foot.

You looked to the side, your lips pressed tightly together as you leaned back. You were all bruised up and sweaty from the sparring – you had put up a good fight against the other trainee, but he came out with only 2 bruises in comparison to yours.

"…I didn't think it was that severe…" You mumbled, embarrassed.

You heard Ukitake sigh lightly, before you felt something being wrapped around your ankle. It was a bandage, then there was a slight pressure when ice was applied.

"You shouldn't overwork your body like this. It may seriously injure you." Ukitake said seriously, looking straight into your eyes.

In denial, you nodded slowly, feeling that he was being unnecessarily caring.

"…but I'm a Shinigami, aren't I? We have to go and break our limits…sometimes so we can beat the hollows, like what Ichigo did."

"Ah, Ichigo's a special case. You were just training, so it's not a life threatening thing, so it's ok to take breaks, and heal the injuries sustained." Your captain smiled gently at you, making you feel warm, "Alright, rest up well."

Later that day, Ukitake had found you so that he could give you a couple of herbs that would help to heal your ankle, which you bashfully accepted.


	47. Gestures - Jushiro Ukitake

[~Gestures~] 47/100 Drabbles|Bleach| [Jushiro Ukitake]

**Dedicated to:** The Utterly Fabulous Z

You shouldn't have gone out drinking last night. You groaned as you sat up from the bed, holding your head in your hands. You didn't remember anything that happened; the only thing you felt was pain.

You looked around the room – thank goodness it was still yours. You sighed and began to get ready. Today was going to be a tough day, and when captain warned you about it, _it was going to be a tough day_. And by tough day, you were going to have to do mountain stacks of paperwork. Today was the day where the paper work stacked up the most, and the thing that pissed you off most, was that a lot of the others were out on a mission, and you and a couple of others were the only ones left that would be able to finish the work.

You sighed yet again, feeling the energy leave your body as your head pounded.

"I can't believe I don't have any more of that headache reliever thing…" You sniffed, feeling the horrors of the day already.

"I have to drag on…" You mumbled under your breath, arriving at the office. You pulled the door open and saw the captain, sitting on a cushion near the inner garden.

"Morning captain." You gave him a weak smile and waved.

"Morning!" He smiled at you.

You walked to the other room where you could see your desk. You could feel a frown tugging at your lips, as you looked at the huge, _huge_ pile of papers. It was on the desk, on the door, in 5 big stacks.

You gulped, turning to face your captain, "I have to do all this…?"

"Hopefully, yes. I'm sorry that it seems like a lot." Ukitake gave you a hopeless look, "Since the others are away and some are actually sick with the flu, I was forced to add them to your pile."

You gaped at him, opening your mouth like a goldfish, before closing it, then nodding. People in the 13th division never really asked the captain to help with paperwork, even if it was a lot. They didn't want to burden him, who was sick, to do anything other than to relax and take it easy.

You walked extremely slowly to the desk, feeling your headache get worse with each step you took. Sitting down and inhaling, you exhaled and made a goal for yourself.

You would finish these stacks of papers no matter how long it took!

You mentally groaned. You could still feel your head ache with pain, and you were only on the first paper. You tried concentrating and reading the document to the best of your ability, and fortunately enough, it only required a signature.

As you did the rest of the 1st pile, your palm was on your forehead, as it was cool. It was a good thing the first pile was just a bunch of signatures.

Ukitake stared at his subordinate, his friend, drinking out of his teacup. He watched as she kept changing positions, her hand on her head the whole time, her face closer to the paper than it ever was. He could see the small twitches of her eye and how her eyebrows furrowed every so often, even though the work didn't exactly require much eyebrow-furrowing.

Was she okay? Was the captain's thoughts.

"Would you like some tea?" Ukitake offered, "You look like you're working hard. Why don't you take a little rest?"

You looked up at the man, before slowly nodding. He got up and fetched you a cup of hot tea, which you graciously drank. He also placed a couple of pills in front of you, smiling as he did so.

"Here. I think you might need these." He said.

"Huh?" You blinked at him, looking at the pills.

"They're pain killers." His hand reached out and patted you on the head, ruffling your hair, "You seem like you were in pain, so here you go. Just don't push yourself too far, ok?" He said gently.

You blushed and took the pills, trying to smile for the captain. He was such a caring person.

"Thanks captain!" You say, hoping to feel the effects of the pills soon.

"If you need anything, I'll be just there." He pointed to the cushion he was seated previously at.

You got back to work almost instantly, filling out blank spaces and signing whatever you could. You didn't even notice that the sun had started to go down, as you'd been working really hard. You were focused on task, which made you happy, as the pain killers had stayed in your system for a couple of hours already.

You had one more pile to go. You looked to where the captain was, but saw that he was nowhere to be seen.

"Strange…" You shrugged, looking at the clock. It was past 11pm.

You had a couple of snacks throughout the day from the courtesy of Ukitake, so that kept you going. You even asked him for more pain killers when it started to wear off.

"Hm…" you quickly continued the paperwork, hoping to finish it quickly and fulfilling your goal before you had to go.

Ukitake slid open the door to his office. He went to do some rounds around 10pm, and last time he checked, you were still working.

He decided to check up on you, and noticed that you were dozing off on the desk, all the paperwork arranged neatly and done. He sighed, then smiled.

"You were always one to push yourself." He said, walking over to you. He placed a hand on your head and ruffled it like he did before. He looked at the time. It was 1am.

He was silent for a moment, before thinking up of something.

"Urgh…" You groaned, rolling in bed. You felt so comfortable just lying there. Your headache was gone and everything was fluffy and white and there was delicious smell of food wafting from the kitchen…

You abruptly sat up. You remembered you were in the office, but now you were in a room with everything very neatly arranged and white. You went out the door and followed the scent of food.

You were surprised when you suddenly crossed your captain, as he was making some food in the kitchen. You thought that a maid or some helper would come to help him make food, but that wasn't the case.

"Captain?" You said incredulously.

"Ah! You're awake." He looked over his shoulder, a happy expression on his face, "Good morning."

"Where exactly am I?" You asked, staring around.

"You're in my family's estate." He replied.

You shook your head, "What? I thought I was at the office? How did I end up here?"

"I brought you here." Ukitake grinned at you.

"Captain, what—"

"You had finished all the paperwork and it was really late. This estate is closer than your house, so I brought you here instead. Thank you doing them even though you weren't feeling too well." He brought over a plate of steamed buns, making your mouth water as you sat down on the table.

He sat down opposite you, "Why don't you eat? These are yummy."

"Thanks a bunch, captain! Time to dig in!"


	48. Comfort - Hanataro Yamada

[~Comfort~] 48/100 Drabbles|Bleach| [Hanataro Yamada]

**Dedicated to:** The Utterly Fabulous Z

You watched as the dark grey clouds rolled in. It was now currently the evening, and you were alone in the barracks of the division. You were forced to stay behind because you had to clean up the place since it was on your roster for today.

You gulped as you saw those clouds. You weren't exactly too fond of the rain, neither were you fond of the sound that was coming from them at that instant. It was a thunderous sound, signalling that it was no ordinary rain. It was going to be a thunderstorm.

Inhaling, you tried to clean the barracks as quickly as possible. As you were doing so, the closer the sounds were. Finishing it up quickly, you wrote down a couple of observations that you made during clean up, and went to the office to report. As you knocked on the door, the loud thunder zapped the ground nearby, making you jump out of your skin and let a little scream come from your mouth.

You turned around and saw the burnt look on the ground, all crisped up, like it had been on the BBQ for too long. You mentally cursed and began to panic.

_What if it hit me? What if it destroyed the office and barracks?!_ You edged closer to the door, unknowingly having the door open on you before you fell on top of another person, just as the thunder began to boom.

You couldn't see anything. Everything was dark, there were no lights on. You could feel yourself on someone's chest, however, as you felt the slight thumping of a heart and the irregular breathing.

"Ah!" You scurried to your feet, jumping up.

"Eh? Is that you, _?" A familiar voice asked. You heard a couple of footsteps and the lights flicked on.

"Hanataro?!" You exclaimed, wide eyed, "What are you still doing here?"

"The captain said she had some urgent business to do, so I guess I'm here in her place." He laughed sheepishly.

"Is…is that so…" You managed to croak out, after another jolt of lightning made you jump.

Hanataro blinked a couple of times. "Are you ok?"

"I-I'm f-fine!" You stuttered, trying to grin.

A flash and sudden boom of lightning made you jump up in the air, before you were reduced to the corner, hugging yourself and covering your sensitive ears. Your eyes were tightly squeezed shut.

"It's…It's going to be ok!" Hanataro said, coming in front of you. You could hear him because he was close by, and you opened your eyes, meeting his own.

"I'll be here! So…so don't worry!" Hanataro gave you a smile.

You just stared at him, tears starting to form. You cried out and reached for your friend, hugging him whilst sobbing.

The only thing that the boy could do, was pat your head and talk non-stop, hoping to drive your attention away from the horrendous weather.


	49. Dragged Along - Shunsui Kyoraku

[~Dragged Along~] 49/100 Drabbles|Bleach| [Shunsui Kyoraku]

**Dedicated to:** The Utterly Fabulous Z

"Why?" you moaned, feeling your arms tire as you lifted the several shopping bags in your hands.

You were currently walking down the shopping district, holding a tonne of bags that Kyoraku, your captain, had "assigned" you.

"What a bunch of sh—" You began to say.

"OH OH LOOK OVER THERE!" Your captain's voice rung through your ears and you mentally slapped yourself, wanting to get this over and done with.

Why were you carrying his bags? Why were you dragged along? Well, one thing's for sure. The lieutenant 'decided' that it would be better for you to go instead of them. You were actually quite happy that you were going with the captain, but then instantly regretted it the moment he started to shop for whatever he needed.

"Look over here! They have this massive sale!" Kyoraku dashed into a store and tried on many pieces of clothing – but came out with nothing, his head down as he sighed.

"What's wrong?" You ask, trying to lighten up the atmosphere.

"They didn't have the right size for me…" He mumbled.

You wanted to roll your eyes, but because he was your captain, you didn't, and instead, you pointed to another shop down the street.

"That's the exact same store. It's quite popular, that's why they have several stores just in case there are too many people." You say, beginning to walk over there.

Kyoraku followed you like a puppy. Soon enough, both of you had exited the store with his clothes, but this time, he was holding them.

"Thanks for coming on this shopping trip with me!" Shunsui grinned at you, making you blink at him with confusion.

"I'm doing this for fun, and because it's my day off!" He grinned as he waved his shopping bag around.

"Captains never have days off." You deadpanned.

"Oh, oops! Never mind me then!" He wobbled off into another store, poking his tongue out playfully at you.

Sighing deeply, you followed him in, knowing full well that this day would take forever.

The 8th division captain whistled as he tried on new clothing, getting your opinion on them. It was a long, long process, but gradually, you 2 were done.

"Here." Shunsui shoved a blue bag into your face.

"Huh?" You questioned. You tried holding onto it, but because you already had so many bags to hold, you were unable to. The captain took the bags from you and held them, giving you the blue bag.

"Thanks for today." He nodded before waving, leaving you alone.

"Hah?" You raised an eyebrow and peered into the blue bag, seeing a piece of clothing in there. You took it out, and it was a blue kimono, with a matching pattern to the one he always wore. Your lips curled into a smile.

"Why is it the same style as yours…?"


	50. Cats - Soi Fon

[~Cats~] 50/100 Drabbles|Bleach| [Soi Fon]

**Dedicated to:** The Utterly Fabulous Z

'Meow!' The feline glided across the room and into your arms, nuzzling its head into your hands. Your expression immediately softens as you giggled, picking up the cat and placing it on your lap, stroking the head.

"What a cute little cat!" You cooed, scratching gently under the chin. The cat meowed again and closed its eyes, enjoying your touch.

You were in the animal rescue shelter, taking care of a couple of cats that had been rescued from a couple of dangerous situations. You loved cats, so it was your dream job to be there.

The door slowly creaked open, revealing a familiar face that you were always happy to see.

Your expression lit up, "Soi Fon!" You grinned happily.

The cat on your lap opened its eyes and stared at the woman that had just entered, with its yellow slit eyes. Soi Fon nodded towards you, before meeting the eyes of the cat and staring it down.

It was silent for a moment as the cat and Soi Fon were in a staring showdown. The cat then jumped out of your arms and ran to Soi Fon, nuzzling its face on her leg.

You had a look of surprise on your face, before you started to laugh. Soi Fon stared at you, before looking down at the cat and picking it up, stroking its soft fur.

"I haven't seen this one around." The Shinigami sat down beside you. "Have you named her?"

"Hm...How about Soi Fon junior?" You joked, gently poking the cat's nose.

It purred gently, shaking its head before sitting down. Soi Fon smiled. You could see that she really liked cats, and being around her at other times, you couldn't help but notice that she had a different demeanour when it came to the felines.

A soft meow caught your attention as the robe your friend was wearing had started to move, before a small head popped out, meowing loudly.

Soi Fon was a little startled as she caught the small kitten that had tried to escape from her, catching the little thing in her hands.

"O-Oi!" She placed the small kitty on her lap.

"A kitty?" A smile was plastered on your face as you stared at the small animal and its huge blue slit eyes. "Such a cutie-pie, aren't you?" You gushed, ruffling up the fur on top of its head. You look up at Soi Fon, grinning, "Where did you find this little one?"

"I found him wandering outside…" Soi Fon looked away, embarrassed, "B-But i-it's not like I l-like cats or anything! H-He had no home so…y-yeah." She stammered.

You looked at her, a little stunned, but smiled as you knew what she meant. She was such a nice person underneath that tough exterior.

"If you need any help, just call me!" You made a phone symbol with your hand. "Have you named him?"

Soi Fon nodded, scratching the belly as he rolled over. "Sky."

"Eh? Sky?"

"The colour of his eyes are like the sky…"

You couldn't help but laugh at your friend's naming sense, finding it cute. Soi Fon apparently took that as an offence and went into the corner to grow mushrooms.


	51. Dummy - Renji Abarai

[~Dummy~] 51/100 Drabble|Bleach|[Renji Abarai]

"Hey, what are these things?" The red head squinted at the little device in his hands.

"Eh? You don't know? It's a mobile phone, a cell phone, whatever you call it." You reply, raising an eyebrow.

How did this guy not know that?

"What? There's no such thing in soul society!" Renji grunted and pressed a couple of buttons on the phone.

You watched him, sweat dropping. He was truly technology-incompatible. Worst relationship ever.

You were a human sales clerk at a digital store, friends with Ichigo. He was the one who introduced you to his friend, Renji, when he came into the human world. And apparently, he wasn't human, but a Shinigami.

Only, you couldn't care less because he was no threat to you. Then, somehow, you became friends with him.

"How do I use this?" Renji shoved the phone in your face, making you lean back before getting hit.

"Wait a moment." You took the phone from his hand, brushing his fingers slightly. You shivered, even when his hands were warm.

Once you got a hold of the phone, you stared at the screen, before your mouth dropped open in astonishment.

"How the hell did you manage to get locked out for a whole year?!"


	52. Don't Cry - Unohana

[~Don't Cry~] 52/100 Drabble|Bleach|[Unohana]

**Dedicated to:** The Utterly Fabulous Z

"He stole my toy!" You shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the boy across from you. "Give me back the toy, Renji!" You screamed, tears threatening to fall.

You were one of a couple of kids in the child care. Renji was another, who had mercilessly taken your toy because he wanted to play with it. The red head frowned at you and hugged the teddy bear.

"No! You've already played with it! It's my turn now!" He retorted.

You felt your lips quiver and the tears fell. You cried, sobbing uncontrollably as you screamed out. You didn't like sharing toys. Plus, that teddy bear was your favourite toy in the child care centre!

"My my, what's wrong?" Unohana, the worker here, came up to you, crouching down to your level as she wiped a tear from your red face.

You sniffed, trying to control your sobbing, but to no avail. "H-Hwe twook m-my b-bear!"

A surprised expression flashed onto the young woman's face, before it left, a gracious smile on her features. "Why did he take the bear?"

"H-Hwe w-wanted to p-pway with it!"

Unohana turned to Renji. "Did you ask to play with it?"

Renji looked guilty. He fidgeted with the arms of the teddy bear, before looking down. "No, I didn't."

"Why don't you ask now?" The woman suggested, her voice kind.

Renji looked up, his eyes glassy. He turned to you, and in a small voice, he spoke, "C-can I borrow teddy for today?"

Unohana smiled.

You frowned at him, your sobs ceasing. You hiccupped instead as you glared at him. You didn't want to give away your teddy. You looked towards Unohana for assistance, but she was only smiling. You gulped, wanting to make Unohana proud. Sucking up your pride, you turn your head and clench your little hands into fists.

"Ok! But you better give it back tomorrow!" You warned.

Renji gasped but then grinned. "Thanks!" He ran off playing.

Unohana smiled and patted you on the head, making you start to sniff. You didn't want to give Renji your toy. But you had to, because Unohana was someone you wanted to impress.

"I'm proud of you." She praised.

That made you burst out in tears and you clutched onto her leg, crying your eyes out. She was surprised, but then patted you the back, cooing you to stop.

"Don't cry, don't cry…"


	53. Babysitter - Rangiku & Toshiro

[~Babysitter~] 53/100 Drabble|Bleach|[Rangiku Matsumoto & Toshiro Hitsugaya]

"…and so, you 2 are the only ones who can take care of her. It's only for a couple of hours, so it should be fine. Thank you in advance!" The lady rushed off, leaving 2 year old you in Toshiro's hands.

"…what just happened?" The white haired captain stared after the lady that rushed off with a dead expression.

"She wants you to take care of her." Rangiku looked over Toshiro's shoulder. Upon seeing your cute face, she gushed, "Awww! Look at this little cutie-pie!" She cooed at you.

Toshiro growled lowly. "I didn't sign up for this! You take care of her if you like her so much!" He shoved you into Rangiku's hands. He huffed and crossed his arms.

The orange haired Shinigami held you, nuzzling her nose on yours as she made funny sounds. You just stare at her with your big eyes, wondering what she was doing.

"Well, I have other things to do." Captain Hitsugaya walked off.

"O-Oi!" Rangiku gasped as you squirmed in her grip, trying to follow after the white haired captain. Knowing that you couldn't, you started to cry, sniffing quietly before going full out in tears. "Eeek! Shiro-chan!" the lieutenant rushed after the division captain.

"What?" Hitsugaya snapped.

"Here." Rangiku shoved you into Hitsugaya's hands.

"W-Wha—" He held onto you, careful that he wouldn't drop you. He sighed with annoyance, holding you and staring at your face. It was red and stained with tears, but you weren't crying anymore. "Rangiku, did you make her cry?"

The orange haired lieutenant laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head. "I didn't do anything…she started acting like this when you went off. I think she took a liking to you."

"Hah?" Toshiro raised a brow.

You grinned and jumped happily in his hands. Toshiro had to hold you tighter to prevent you from falling, eventually letting you fall onto his shoulder as he carried you. You then fell asleep.

"…that was quick." Rangiku mumbled. "Maybe kids just love you. Is it because you're a kid yourself?" She teased.

Toshiro glared at her, then glanced at you. He didn't want to wake you up or else you'd make a fuss, so he kept his voice quiet.

He hissed, "Shut up Rangiku!"


	54. A Free Day in the Life of Shunsui

[~A Free Day in the Life of Shunsui~] 54/100 Drabble|Bleach|[Shunsui Kyoraku]

"Coo-chickoo-chi-coo!" Shunsui cooed in your face. You grinned and laughed, jumping up and down in Shunsui's lap. He laughed with you, ruffling your hair.

He kept doing funny faces at you, making you laugh and giggle. It was the least he could do, since you were just a kid and he was free, having nothing to do. He purposely left all the paperwork to his lieutenants and seated members. He felt lazy today.

There was a knock on the door, but Shunsui didn't hear it, too busy playing with you. It was Ukitake. He opened the door and let himself in, muttering a word of apology as he ventured deeper into his friends' home.

Hearing some voices, Ukitake peered around the corner, seeing Shunsui and you playing around with children's games. The sickly man smiled, not wanting to interrupt the 2. He left the treat he had brought on the table nearby.

After a while of playing, Shunsui and you were feeling hungry.

"Let's get some food. I feel like some sweets." The division leader had butterflies around him as he dazedly walked off with you to the dining table. He was surprised to find a box of food there with a note from Ukitake.

"Thanks Ukitake!" Shunsui grinned and opened up the food, finding that it contained some daifuku! "Do you like daifuku?!" He asked you, showing the food item. You vigorously nodded your head.

He grinned and handed you some, before you 2 started to eat.


	55. Child's Toy - Kon

[~Child's Toy~] 55/100 Drabble|Bleach|[Kon]

"WHAT ARE YOU DOINGGGGG?! STOPPP!" Kon shouted in agony as his ears were pulled roughly.

You were sitting on Kon's back, laughing your head off as you pulled his ears, pinched his face and pulled his mane.

"ANYTHING BUT THE MANE! PLEASE! STOPPPPPP!" He screamed.

You completely ignored his screams as you laughed, feeling the incredible satisfaction of the moment.

Ichigo and Rukia were laughing, rolling around on the floor as they cried.

"SHUT UP! STOP LAUGHING, ALL OF YOU! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M IN PAIN HERE?! HOW COULD YOU ABANDON ME LIKE THIS?!" Kon bawled.

You all just continued laughing.


	56. Kitty - Yoruichi & Kisuke

[~Kitty~] 56/100 Drabble|Bleach|[Urahara Kisuke & Yoruichi Shihoin]

"What's this kid doing here?" Yoruichi crouched down so she was in front of you, staring at you with her golden eyes.

Urahara peered over his fan, coming up from behind her. He watched the sleeping child, raising a brow. "I don't know…but I know for a fact that little kids shouldn't be sleeping in the middle of the road."

"That's exactly my point." The purple haired woman rolled her eyes. She picked you up, then handed you to Kisuke.

"Here. Take care of her." She nodded her head.

"Huh? Why me?" Urahara took hold of you and placed you in a somewhat cradling position.

"Because I'm gonna skedaddle!" Yoruichi grinned and made a peace sign with her hand, poking her tongue out as she transformed into her cat form, ready to go off.

"KITTY!" You were now awake, seeing the small creature making its way up the buildings. "I wanna see kitty!" You looked up to see Urahara's prickly chin and his blonde hair. You pulled his hair, making him stare at you with teary eyes.

"GO GET THE KITTY, BLONDIE!" You shouted enthusiastically, pointing to the direction that Yoruichi went.

"B-but…" Kisuke protested.

"GO, HORSEY, GO!"

"What are they doing?" Yoruichi sweat dropped upon seeing the little kid on Kisuke's back, pulling his hair and acting as if it was a driving wheel.

"That idiot…"


	57. Again - Tatsuki Arisawa

[~Again~] 57/100 Drabble|Bleach|[Tatsuki Arisawa]

"What's this?" You drum your fingers against your school desk, an eyebrow raised. "What did you do _now, _Tatsuki?"

The dark haired tomboy sucked in the inside of her cheek, looking away, trying to find words to say. She had a couple of bruises and a cut lip, with bandages on top.

"I got into another fight again." Your friend muttered and sat down, staring outside the window. Her eye twitched when she remembered the memory. "They were bullying this elderly man! I had to teach them a lesson." She huffed.

You sigh deeply, running your hand through your hair. "At least you helped out the guy…and…just _how much did you beat those guys up_?" You eyed her suspiciously.

There was an evil twinkle in Tatsuki's eyes.


	58. Overreaction - Riruka Dokugamine

[~Overreaction~] 58/100 Drabble|Bleach|[Riruka Dokugamine]

"He is so hot! Ichigo!" Riruka sang, her magenta eyes sparkling. Her cheeks had a blush on them as she thought of her crush.

You stare at her with half lidded eyes. She had been going on and on about Ichigo for the past hour. It didn't suit your fancy.

"Riruka, shut up for a moment, won't you?" You mutter, flipping through a page of your book. "We all know you have this completely one-sided crush on Ichigo. You're kind of like his stalker."

In almost an instant, Riruka's face had become a tomato. She started stuttering, "N-N-N-N-N-N-NO I'M NOT!" She shouted.

You wave a hand dismissively. "Yup, yup, sure you aren't."

Riruka growled and she threw a couple of her toys at you. One hit you square in the face. It fell down onto your lap. You stare down at it, seeing it smile up at you happily.

"Ugh, this is so creepy." You threw the doll carelessly back at the pink haired girl. "Why don't you talk to your toys instead of annoying me?"

She threw more toys at you, "YOU'RE NOT CUTE AT ALL!"


	59. Punk - Shuuhei Hisagi

[~Punk~] 59/100 Drabble|Bleach|[Shuuhei Hisagi]

"You know, Shuuhei, you kind of look like a punk." You mention, kicking your legs up into the air while you lay on the ground.

The lieutenant gazes over to you, sighing. "I get that a lot."

You giggle, grinning up at him. "But you know, you're the complete opposite of a punk. People would want to pick fights with you. Especially in the human world."

The man crosses his arms and legs. "I've had that happen a couple of times when I went down there to go undercover."

"And what happened? Did you beat them up like the mafia?"

"No! I scared them off."

"What the hell did you do?"

"I showed them my zanpakuto."

You face palm.

"You're just reinforcing yourself as a gangster!"


	60. Luscious Locks - Shinji Hirako

[~Luscious Locks~] 60/100 Drabble|Bleach|[Shinji Hirako]

Sequel to drabble 24: Hair – Shinji Hirako

"I don't get why you cut your hair. Your long hair was very pretty. Very enviable." You stare at Shinji's hair.

"Yeah, it got in the way." He muttered bluntly. "People mistook me for a woman!"

You burst out laughing, slapping your knee. You wiped a tear from your eye, seeing him look at you weirdly. "Your hair is so long and beautiful that people mistake you for a girl…!" You laughed, rolling on the floor.

"Is it _that _funny?!" The man frowned, showing his white teeth.

You just kept laughing.


	61. Shoes - Grimmjow Jaegerjaques

[~Shoes~] 61/100 Drabble|Bleach|[Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez]

"Do you always destroy everything in your way?" You mumble as you trudged through the destruction around your feet.

Dead carcasses lay at your feet, caused by one of the espadas - Grimmjow.

"You got a problem with that?!" The blue haired male snapped at you.

You shrug, honestly not caring. "I don't care too much, but I don't like it getting on my shoes."

"Tch!" He growls and kicks the ground. "Are you coming or not?" He looks over his shoulder at you.

"Yup, yup, let me get through these corpses first."

"Who cares about your shoes?! Hurry up!"

"Well, obviously I do."


	62. Interview - Sosuke Aizen

[~Interview~] 62/100 Drabble|Bleach|[Sosuke Aizen]

"Ok. So there's 2 Aizen's. One has glasses and one has arrancars." You take out a picture of Aizen back in soul society.

"Yes." Said man nodded his head.

You were questioning him on his changes after he defected to Hueco Mundo.

"So the Aizen with glasses was a lie?"

"Yes. To deceive the people of Soul Society."

"You did a damn good job at it."

"Thank you."

"And this Aizen - the you right now, has many, many arrancars at your disposal. How do you feel, having all this power? How is it different from being a captain of a division?"

"There is absolutely nothing to do except stare at things as they come. They're all so boring. Soul Society is much more interesting."

"Why do you say that?"

"The people there don't kneel down to me. We're all what you would call...'friends'."

"I never knew you had any."

"Is that why you're stuck with this job?"

"...no, I just wanted to interview, uh, villains like you. Nice backstory, by the way."

"Yes. Nice backstory."


	63. Skipping - Kenpachi Zaraki

[~Skipping~] 63/100 Drabble|Bleach|[Kenpachi Zaraki]

"How come you're just crouching there? Doesn't it hurt your legs when you do?" You raise an eyebrow at him. "And we're in school hours. Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Nah, I skipped." The large man shrugged, changing his position to sit down. "What are you doing up here at the rooftop?"

"Taking a breath of fresh air."

"Suffocated by the idiots down there?" He snickered.

You hide your smirk, turning away from him so that you faced the rest of the city. "Maybe."

Kenpachi laughed. "Now you know why I come up here."

"To avoid idiots?"

"Bingo."


	64. School - Ulquiorra Cifer

[~School~] 64/100 Drabble|Bleach|[Ulquiorra Cifer]

"Ha! So you finally enrol at school?" You blink at the espada. "I honestly don't get why _you're_going to _school_ of all things."

"Aizen sent me to investigate the human world." Ulquiorra replied.

"_Aizen sent you?_"

"Yes."

"Wow. What are you investigating?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Ichigo? What are you, stalking him? What has Aizen done to you?"

"Oh hey! What's up man?" Speak of the devil, here comes Ichigo! The orange haired male stared at Ulquiorra, a surprised expression on his face. "Ulquiorra?! What are you doing here?"


	65. Butterfly - Soi Fon

[~Butterfly~] 65/100 Drabble|Bleach|[Soi Fon]

"You make butterfly tattoos on people when you touch them with that pointy finger of yours?" You exclaim, bringing her hand up to examine it.

The 2nd division leader glared at you and pulled her hand away. "It's my shikai!" She snapped. "Oi, it's not a good thing if you get hit twice. You die the 2nd time round."

You whistled. "Damn. That's some cool stuff you have going on."

"What cool stuff?" She narrowed her eyes at you and crossed her arms. "If you're just here to talk, get out."

"Don't hit me with that pointy-!" You run out of the room as she readies her black and gold gauntlet.


	66. Snow - Toshiro Hitsugaya

[~Snow~] 66/100 Drabble|Bleach|[Toshiro Hitsugaya]

It was a snowy day. You gasp in delight as the snowflakes fell onto the earth, creating a blanket of white snow.

"Why are you up so early...?" Toshiro frowned, rubbing his eyes as he climbed down the stairs.

You turn to him, pushing the curtain further out so that he too could see outside. "Look, look, look! There's snow outside! It's snowing!"

"What's so good about snow?" He yawned.

"It only comes around a couple of times a year!" You squeal.

Hitsugaya sighed, rubbing the back of his head, "I can make it snow with Hyorinmaru."

You whipped to face him, "You can?!"

"Y-yeah..."

He didn't like the look you were giving him.


	67. Handkerchief - Uryu Ishida

[~Handkerchief~] 67/100 Drabble|Bleach|[Uryu Ishida]

"What are you doing, Ishida?" You ask, peering over his shoulder.

Said teen pushed his glasses up his nose. He put down the handkerchief, staring at you. He sighed, "Fixing a handkerchief."

"Whose is it?" You stare at the floral pattern on the item.

"Orihime." He replied.

You blink, "She has this kind of thing? I've never seen her use it."

"That's because she lost it."

"And you have it?"

"Yeah."

"Right. I never knew you guys were friends."

"..."

"Are you sure you didn't accidently buy it or something?"

"..."


	68. Eyebrows - Renji

[~Eyebrows~] 68/100 Drabble|Bleach|[Renji Abarai]

* * *

><p>You walk in to the bathrooms in the early morning, yawning sleepily. You hear something.<p>

"Hah?" Your eyes bulge from your head as you see Renji putting on eyebrows. They were stickers and removable!

"Renji! Are your eyebrows fake?!" You exclaim.

Said guy jumps, startled by your voice. He turns, "W-what?!"

"You're sticking them on." You pointed out.

The man opened his mouth but then closed it, before sighing. "Guess there's no hiding it anymore..."

"Who gave you the idea of sticking it on anyway?" You ask curiously.

"Idiot! I'm not sticking them on because I _want_ to! Some kid burnt my eyebrows off and now I have to stick these on." Renji frowned, sticking on another brow to finish his look.

"...that must have been...eventful...nice eyebrows, too. Makes you look angry like always."

"Hey! I don't look angry all the time!"

"Yeah, yeah, your eyebrows tell me otherwise! See ya!"

"You-!"


	69. Facials - Zennosuke Kurumadani

[~Facials~] 69/100 Drabble|Bleach|[Zennosuke Kurumadani]

* * *

><p>"Zen, I never knew you had an interest in facials!" You say with surprise.<p>

The man grinned and gave you a thumbs up. "I need to keep up my youthful looks! It helps with my job as a shinigami."

You sweat drop, "I'm pretty sure facials don't help with being a shinigami..."

"Yes, they do! Do you see these cucumbers? They're sliced to perfection! It helps my skin tremendously!"

"Dude, that doesn't help with being a shinigami either..."

"I could probably enter the annual 'sexiest male shinigami' event this year! I am confident I can win!"

"NO! PLEASE DON'T!"


	70. Delinquent - Bazz B

[~Delinquent~] 70/100 Drabble|Bleach|[Bazz B]

* * *

><p>"You're lame and stupid but you're not half bad at fighting." Bazz kicked his feet, sitting on the area above the door to the rooftop.<p>

You raise your eyebrow at him, questioning him, as you threw the bully onto the ground. He groaned and scurried away, quickly.

You had been in a fight just before, but they were the ones that had picked a fight with you. You just defended yourself.

"Thanks, I guess? I don't think it's nice to call someone lame and stupid on their first meeting."

"I can call you whatever I want!"

"Why are you even bothering? Stick to one name." You roll your eyes.

"Gah! I'll call you...Deli! Short for delinquent!"

"I'm not a delinquent."

"Pfft, sure you aren't."

"Look, I don't have time to deal with you." You sigh and walk off.

You could hear him coming after you, making you groan inwardly.

_Great, another one of them pesky followers_. You click your tongue.


	71. Melody - Kisuke Urahara

[~Melody~] 71/100 Drabble|Bleach|[Kisuke Urahara]

* * *

><p>His fingers drummed against the piano keys. He held a concentrated expression as stared into space.<p>

_What kind of song should I play? Will that person come along to hear it again?_

Urahara's slender and long fingers slid along the keys, familiarising himself with them. He hummed a soft tune and before he knew it, his fingers pressed the keys and a song had been created.

You walked by your normal route to go home after club practice, but heard a beautiful melody waft through the air. Feeling drawn to it, you followed the tune and ended up outside the music room windows, watching as Urahara played.

After he had finished, you clapped your hands. Alerted that someone was there, the blonde's head whipped around. You grin at him.

The blonde looked dumbfounded for a moment, before he joined in on your happiness.


	72. Jenga

[~Jenga~] 72/100 Drabble|Bleach|

* * *

><p>Their eyes were focused, concentrated, red. Each one of them stared at the long wooden blocks as they were drawn out slowly and thoughtfully, making sure the structure didn't collapse.<p>

Orihime, Chad and Kon watched as Ishida pulled out a block slowly. Everyone was silent, thoroughly engaged in the game.

With success, the dark haired teen sighed in relief, dropping onto the comfy seat.

It was Orihime's turn. She reached for a block on the side, gently pushing it out before she caught it, placing it on the top. She smiled.

Chad stared at the structure. It was nothing that he'd seen before. With the same impassive face as always, the big teen took out one of the weirdly positioned blocks. He saw the looks on Ishida and Orihime's face, making him smirk lightly to himself.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Kon screeched loudly, making everybody jump in their seats.

"What the hell is what?" Chad asked indifferently.

Kon frowned, raising a stuffed paw, "You're supposed to be losing! Not showing off!"

Chad's expression didn't change, but Ishida sighed deeply.

"I'll show you how to do things! Here! Watch as the pro does it!" Kon went to gently touch a block, but instead, the whole tower collapse on him, burying him in wooden blocks.

"Death by wooden blocks...I like that." Chad mused jokingly.

"HEY! WHAT WAS THAT?!" Kon exploded from underneath the pile.

"You lose, Kon. You made the pile fall." Uryu crossed his legs.

Kon frowned and hit his cotton stuffed head into the Chad's leg repeatedly, cursing that he had lost.

"Can you stop...?" Chad sweat dropped.


	73. Cookies - Tsukishima Shukuro

[~Cookies~] 73/100 Drabble|Bleach|[Tsukishima Shukuro]

* * *

><p>"Shima-kun!" You shoved a tray of cookies in his face as he read his book.<p>

The full bringer didn't have much of a reaction, just staring at your cookies before he took one and started eating it. He finished it and kept taking your cookies at a quick pace, making your eyes follow his every movement. By the time you had realised that he had taken all your cookies, he was out of the room.

You stare at your empty tray, eyes wide.

"SHIMA-KUN!"

Tsukishima yawned.

"What did you do now?" Kujo asked him.

"I ate cookies."

"…all of them?"

"…yeah."


	74. Visit - Kisuke Urahara

[~Visit~] 74/100 Drabble|Bleach|[Kisuke Urahara]

~Sequel to drabble 19; Encounter~

* * *

><p>"Where does a soul go once they leave the human world?" You ask, sitting down opposite Urahara in your home.<p>

"They go to soul society." Kisuke replied with a smile.

"What about Mum…? Have you seen her when she got sent to soul society?" You ask hopefully.

Kisuke shook his head. "No, I haven't. I'm not sure which area she would be in." He sighed. "There's a lot of different areas in soul society."

"Ah…is, is that so…?" You stare at your hands.

"Don't worry. I'm pretty sure she's looking out for you even if she is in soul society. It's a cool place up there." He grinned goofily, staring at the roof.

You shrug, standing up. "How long are you going to stay here? I'm surprised you came to visit after 10 years." You glance at the blonde.

He waved in your direction, "Can't I see you even though it's been so long?"

"What have you even been doing? I'm surprised I even remember you."

"I've been on…business." His words were carefully selected, making you click your tongue.

"Sure."

"But don't worry, I wanted to see you today!"

"Shut up, pervert!"


	75. A Free Day in the Life of Shunsui 2

[~A Free Day in the Life of Shunsui 2~] 75/100 Drabble|Bleach|[Shunsui Kyoraku]

~Sequel to drabble 54; A Free Day in the Life of Shunsui ~

* * *

><p>"Did you two enjoy the sweets?" The white haired captain asked, smiling down at you. You clapped your hands in happiness, nodding enthusiastically.<p>

Shunsui had you on his lap, his hands folded on top of each other and around you so you couldn't escape. "They were tasty…" He said dreamily.

"You! Weird!" Turning around at the weird voice that Shunsui was making, you could barely just hit his face gently with your small hands.

That motion made both captains laugh, making you confused, before you frowned and crossed your arms, sitting down.

"You're such a cute little kid!" Shunsui tickled you, making you bark out in laughter.

Ukitake watched as the two played. Sometimes his friend Shunsui was very much like a child. He gasped in surprise when you bit Shunsui's hand with your new teeth. The flamboyant captain just stopped, before he had a dreamy look on his face.

Ukitake only blinked. Kyoraku patted your head, making you stare up at him in complete and utter confusion. You just bit him, but he didn't care?

Closing his eyes, Ukitake sighed deeply.


	76. Fabulous Antics - Tesla Lindocruz

[~Fabulous Antics~] 76/100 Drabble|Bleach|[Tesla Lindocruz]

~**Dedicated to:** The Utterly Fabulous Z ~

* * *

><p>"Tesla…" You groan, "It's too hot in Hueco Mundo!" You whine. You were just dying from the heat, having been in it for a while now.<p>

Tesla gave you a hopeless expression and sighed. "The weather can't be helped here." He stood to your side, under the shade. You too, were in the shade, but you had a low tolerance of heat.

"Yeah, yeah, can't we just go to the beach or something?" You frown, imaging the beaches of the human world. It made you happy just thinking about it.

"There are no beaches in Hueco Mundo." Tesla responded.

Your dreams of going to a beach had dissipated, the image crumbling in your mind. You rolled around onto your stomach, frowning.

"Why can't we ask Aizen to take us to the human world? Or get him to create some place with a beach?" You suggested, sitting up straight.

Tesla sat down next to you, enjoying your company. You were an interesting Arrancar to him.

"I don't think Aizen will—" Tesla started.

"TOO LATE! LET'S GO!" You clamped a strong hand over his wrist and dragged him along with you, a huge grin on your face at your fabulous idea.

Tesla couldn't complain, as every time he tried, you would turn a corner abruptly, making him nearly slam into it. He gave up in the end and walked to Aizen's throne room, waiting for the order to enter.

Gin, who was on the side, stared at you two in confusion.

Aizen watched with interest. "Why are you two here?"

Tesla was about to bow and say that it was a mistake, but you beat him by opening your mouth.

"Aizen-sama! It's really hot and we want to cool down by going to a beach in the human world!" You said excitedly.

Gin stifled laughter and the usual smile curled his lips.

Aizen raised his perfectly shaped brow. "You want to go to the human world?"

You nodded enthusiastically. Aizen was a very strong person, and being the leader of Hueco Mundo and everything that resided in it was a title that should be feared. But you feared the heat more so than you did Aizen, since he didn't do anything that made you scared of him. Sure, his reiatsu was intimidating, but he didn't release it so it didn't scare you right now.

Aizen glanced over at Gin, shrugged. "We might need a break, too."

Aizen smirked and chuckled lowly. Beside you, Tesla inched a little closer to you, fearing for what the leader would say.

"It's fine, Tesla." You reassured him, giving him a glance. The blonde nodded once, his features cautious.

"The beach? Hm…let's go." Aizen stood up. He began to walk out the door, his hands behind his back.

"Are you coming or not?" Gin grinned and followed the leader.

With wide eyes, a grin broke out into your face as you threw up your arms, celebrating as you followed after Aizen and Gin. Tesla panicked when you got too close and threw you over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, hurriedly following after the leaders.

You pout and prod him in different areas of his back, making him arch in weird angles. But he didn't let you go.

"Stop poking me!" Tesla cried with teary eyes.

You continued what you were doing, finding it fun. "We're going to the beach!" Instead of answering to his pleas, you celebrated on his shoulder, kicking your legs and waving your arms around, almost in a swimming like motion.

Tesla sighed deeply, wondering why he even cared. But he already knew the answer.

"A friend…"

"What, you say something Tesla?"

"No, nothing."


	77. Sneak - Nemu Kurotsuchi

[~Sneak~] 77/100 Drabble|Bleach|[Nemu Kurotsuchi]

~**Dedicated to:** gokuichigo2000 ~

* * *

><p>"Are you free today, Nemu?" You ask, popping up near the 12th division's barracks.<p>

Said woman turned around, having been walking down the corridor. You grin when you see her, striding up to where she had stopped.

"No, I'm not." Nemu spoke with a straight face.

You pouted and cross your arms. "That's what you said yesterday! And the day before that! And every other day as well! Can't you get a break?"

She was quiet for a moment, but then nodded her head slowly, her eyes wide. "As long as it doesn't take too long…" She said quietly.

You nod and grab her hand, quickly running out of the barracks. "I'll make sure that you get back before Captain Kurotsuchi knows!"

After you went to eat sweets, you snuck back into the 12th division. Only an hour had passed since you went, so you hoped that she wouldn't get into any trouble. After all, Captain Kurotsuchi was quite…sadistic.

"Nemu, I think it'll be ok!" You whisper to her, gently pushing her to into the corridor. "I don't think he's noticed yet…!"

Nemu looks at you for a short moment before nodding. "Thanks for taking me out." She gave you a tiny smile.

You only grinned in response, giving her a thumbs up.


	78. Game - Riruka Dokugamine

[~Game~] 78/100 Drabble|Bleach|[Riruka Dokugamine]

~**Dedicated to:** bravanmpawinayo2000 ~

* * *

><p>"Riruka! Let's play the pocky game!" You brought out the snack from your bag of sweets, shaking it.<p>

Riruka raised her eyebrows at you. "I like pocky, but what the hell is the 'pocky game'?"

You grinned, an evil glint in your eyes. You beckoned her to come over. As she did, you opened the box of pocky and took on out, putting it in her mouth.

"Alright," You placed your mouth on the opposite end. Riruka just stared at you with her big eyes. You could tell she wanted to say something, so you cut her off. It was a tiny bit muffled, but you still managed to get your message across, "So what you have to do, is eat the pocky. But the other side eats it as well, so you might end up kissing the other person."

Riruka turned red, but you grinned and shrugged. "Or you could just get in a hair's width and then rip it out of their mouths? That way, you could preserve your lips for Ichigo." You teased.

The moment you said his name she became even redder. You sweat dropped.

"Alright! Start!" You grin and chomped down quickly on the stick of chocolate biscuit. The girl just watched you come closer, tensing as her magenta eyes went wider.

You tore off the last part of the pocky, finishing it off before you poked your tongue out at her, giving her a wink. "Your face is all red now!"

"Yeah, it is." Yukio drawled, sitting beside you.

"Hm…" Tsukishima watched with his usual stoic expression.

"Riruka's all red." Giriko commented.

"What did you do now?" Ginjo smirked.

"…heh." Jackie chuckled.

"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!"


	79. Travel n' Nel - Nelliel

[~Travel n' Nel~] 79/100 Drabble|Bleach|[Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck]

~**Dedicated to:** The Utterly Fabulous Z ~

"_!" A childish voice shouted out your name, throwing themselves on you. You fell onto your face, deep in the sands of Hueco Mundo. "Are you okay?!" Nel got off you and pulled your clothes, using all her strength to pull you into a backwards sitting position.

You groaned and got rid of the sand in your face, staring at your surroundings. You turn around to face the little hollow, crossing your legs as you picked her up. "What exactly are you? How do you know my name?" You quirked a brow, looking at her as you turned her around. Was the thing on her head a skull?

"_! It's me! Nel!" The blue haired child waved her arms around wildly, big tears threatening to spill down her cheeks.

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. I don't think I've ever met you in my life, but you look like a defenceless kid. Come with me! We'll explore this weird sandy Sahara together!" You got up from the ground and carried her.

"Yay! I'm going on a ride with _!" Nel cheered.

"I still have no idea who you are, but whatever! Journey to the centre of Hueco Mundo!" You pumped your fist into the air.

"What's a Sahawa?" Nel poked your face.

"It's Sa_hara_, Nel."

"Sahawa?"

You sighed. "Yes, a Sa_hawa_."


	80. Dream - Isane Kotetsu

[~Dreams~] 80/100 Drabble|Bleach|[Isane Kotetsu]

~**Dedicated to:** gokuichigo2000 ~

Isane gasped when she saw you rolling around in the grass.

"Why are you rolling around there? Your clothes will get dirty!" The woman slid down to where you sat after rolling.

Sitting up, you grin when you see the 4th division lieutenant.

"Hi Isane!" You start to clamber up the hill to the top, to run down again.

"_..." Isane sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Haha! Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." You beam at her, but then you slip. Looking down, you scream as the ground cracks and a huge hole appears under you.

Isane's eyes widen and she reaches towards you, extending her arm so that you could grab onto it. But that was futile, as the moment you touched her hand, you slipped from her reach and fell into the dark abyss.

"_!" Isane awoke with a start, cold sweat on her face and back. She calmed her breathing and sat up, closing her eyes and rubbing them. "What the…"

"That was only a dream…" Isane quietly told herself, going to the kitchen. She took a cup of water and downed it in seconds, before she stared at the wall blankly.

"Only a dream…"


	81. Laser Tag - Ichigo Kurosaki

[~Laser Tag~] 81/100 Drabble|Bleach|[Ichigo Kurosaki]

*SPLAT*

"Hah! I got you! You're dead!" You pumped your fist up in victory.

The orange haired teen sighed with irritation, "What's with you and laser tag? It's like you're a completely different person! That honestly does NOT make any sense! You're normally quiet!"

You smirked, "Well, strawberry, you thought wrong. Now, besides that, how many times have I killed you?"

"...25."

"Good, good, wallow in your defeat!"


	82. Washing Machine - Ulquiorra

[~Washing Machine~] 82/100 Drabble|Bleach|[Ulquiorra Cifer]

"You have such weird spots and random colouration on your clothes, Ulqiuiorra." You pointed out, staring at his piece of clothing.

The Espada had the same impassive expression. "The washing machine may have a problem."

"Well, it's probably got to do with why your clothes are rainbow." You snorted.

"My clothes are not rainbow."

"Well you could've fooled me."


	83. Eyepatch - Kenpachi

[~Eyepatch~] 83/100 Drabble|Bleach|[Kenpachi Zaraki]

"Here, Ken-chan, try this one!" You handed him an eyepatch with a random dot in the middle.

"Hm...no, not that one." You handed him another one, this time with a panda eye.

"...nah." You gave him a shake of the head and gave him one with a flower.

"Oh! That looks pleasantly nice! The contrast is absolutely beautiful!" You gasp, "I should find Yachiru!"

You ran off, leaving the captain to sigh.

"Why me?"


	84. Straight - Renji

[~Straight~] 84/100 Drabble|Bleach|[Renji Abarai]

"Tell me, how would you look if you had incredibly straight hair instead of spikey?" You pop in front of your red haired friend.

"Woah, there. Why're you asking such questions?" Renji stopped in his tracks.

You just grin at him.

The red haired sighed and he shrugged, "I don't know. Why don't you bug someone else?"

"No!" You pulled his hair tie, letting his hair fall. Your eyes widened at the length and straightness. "WOAH!"

"Shut up! Stop staring!" He snatched his belonging back and tied it up, scowling.


	85. Paperwork - Byakuya

[~Paperwork~] 85/100 Drabble|Bleach|[Byakuya Kuchiki]

"Yay! Food-!" You jump out of your seat, ready to take off, but the strict captain spoke.

"Sit down." Byakuya's tone was final and stern.

"What?!" You exclaim.

"Finish your paperwork first."

"..fine!"


	86. Crappy Drawings - Rukia

[~Crappy Drawings~] 86/100 Drabble|Bleach|[Rukia Kuchiki]

"Rukia, what _is_this supposed to be?"

"...a cat."

"It looks nothing like a cat!"

"Shut up!"

*SMACK*


	87. Dream Cook - Uryu

[~Dream Cook~] 87/100 Drabble|Bleach|[Uryu Ishida]

"Man, that was good..." You grin stupidly and rub your stomach.

"Do you want some more?" Uryu's head popped in from the kitchen.

"Yes please!"

"...alright, then. I'll make something."

You giggle in your nap at lunch, making people around you stare at you with strange expressions.

Uryu raised a brow when he heard you mutter his name and sighed deeply.

_My goodness..._

"Uryu...I want more mayo...in...that..."


	88. Jumped - Kon

[~Jumped~] 88/100 Drabble|Bleach|[Kon]

"I, Kon, have successfully-"

"KON MOVE!"

You and Rukia landed on Kon's head, stepping on him with an almighty force due to the jump from a higher building.

"OOF!"

"Thanks for the soft landing, buddy!" You give him the thumbs up and run off, Rukia right behind.


	89. Thrown - Kon

[~Thrown~] 89/100 Drabble|Bleach|[Kon]

**Sequel to:** 88; Jumped

"Those girls..." Kon sighed deeply, pushing his soft toy body off the ground.

"KON!"

Immediately, the plush toy moved to the side, having already predicted what was to come.

But even though he predicted, he was, instead, not jumped on, but grabbed and thrown.

"AND HE SCORES!" Ichigo shouted, pumping his fist up into the air.

"DO I LOOK LIKE A FOOTBALL TO YOU?!"


	90. Ripped - Kon

[~Ripped~] 90/100 Drabble|Bleach|[Kon]

**Sequel to:** 89; Thrown

"Why is this happening to me...?" Kon pushed himself off the ground yet again, trying to rub his face from the dirt, but it only smudged it.

"Ohh! Look, guys! It's a toy lion!"

Kon gasped and he tried to run away, hearing the footsteps of the children in a playground nearby.

He didn't get away on time and was pulled by each kid on each limb, before his arm was pulled off.

The kids dropped the toy and went off, uninterested in Kon anymore.

"Ow..." Even though he felt no pain, he groaned.

"Hey, Kon, I'll stitch that back up for you." You picked him up.

The toy stared at you as if you were an angel sent by Heaven.


	91. Growth - Toshiro

[~Growth~] 91/100 Drabble|Bleach|[Toshiro Hitsugaya]

"Why are you still so tiny?"

"Get back to work."

"Is it because your powers are ice?"

"_Get back to work!"_

"Oh! I get why! Your ice powers froze your growth spurt!"

"SHUT UP AND GET BACK TO WORK!"


	92. Flowers - Shunsui & Ukitake

[~Flowers~] 92/100 Drabble|Bleach|[Ukitake & Shunsui]

"We're here again, huh?" Shunsui took off his hat and pressed it against his chest, crouching down near Ukitake.

With a nod to acknowledge his presence, Ukitake rearranged the flowers in front of the gravestone.

Shunsui placed a few flowers in front of it. "I think she'll like these."

Ukitake took the flowers and placed them carefully, before pressing his hands together and closing his eyes.

Shunsui only closed his eyes. "May you rest in peace."


	93. Athletics - Yoruichi

[~Athletics~] 93/100 Drabble|Bleach|[Yoruichi]

"HAHAH! YOU CAN'T BEAT ME LIKE THAT!" Yoruichi bolted ahead of the track, leaving behind all her students.

Some of them groaned with agony and exhaustion, whilst the others dropped down to the ground, unable to go any further.

"Huh, seems like _you're_ still going. Good, good." The purple haired woman nodded her head at you as she came up from behind. "High stamina."

"Why are...you doing...this?" You panted.

"Oh? Just testing how far you could go, really. It was quite fun."

You glanced around at the other students. They were all on the ground, their souls trying to escape.

"..._fun_?"


	94. Peaches - Momo

[~Peaches~] 94/100 Drabble|Bleach|[Momo Hinamori]

"Here." Momo fed you a slice of cut peach.

Your eyes widened and you grinned and you chewed. Momo giggled.

"Funny how peach is feeding me peach." You pointed out.

"Just eat the peach."

"Ok."


	95. Happy - Nemu Kurotsuchi

[~Happy~] 95/100 Drabble|Bleach|[Nemu Kurotsuchi]

**Dedicated to:** gokuichigo2000

"Shinigami Women's Association, huh?" You mused, tapping your foot. You had arrived at the Kuchiki's house, needing to help the Captain.

As you were walking down the halls, you heard a couple of servants whisper about the Shinigami Women's Association having a base in the Kuchiki household.

That sparked your curiosity.

What exactly _was _this Women's Association?

"…need to be finished." The 6th Captain finished. The 2 of you were walking down the immaculate corridor.

A dark shadow zoomed past, followed by a pink blur. Following the blur, you saw a part of the wall open. The blurs slipped in and the wall closed.

Both you and the Captain stopped. You glanced over at him, seeing that his eyes had widened a slight fraction at the wall.

"You stay here." Captain Kuchiki ordered. You nodded slowly and he went off.

Standing there awkwardly, you knocked your knuckle on the part of the wall that opened up. It was hollow. You knocked on another part of the wall and it was solid.

Quirking a brow, you knocked on the hollow part again, but nearly jumped when your face came close to knocking on Nemu's face.

"Nemu!?" You exclaimed, forcibly stopping your hand.

"Ah…hello." She greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh…I had to help the Captain with something." You answered. You were quite shocked to see her here. "What, uh, about you?"

"This is our base." Nemu replied.

"Base?"

"For the Shinigami Women's Association." Her green eyes were the clearest and happiest you've seen them.

"So it's true…" You mumble incoherently. So the servants _were _right. "Can I see the base?"

An expression of slight surprise flashed across her features. The female then nodded slowly, before taking a hold of your arm and dragging you into the wall opening.

"Woah! This place is actually huge!" You exclaim with excitement. It was a clear room and some of the female Shinigami that you knew were all there, conversing with each other amongst other things.

"Is it?" Nemu had an impassive expression, but you could hear the happiness in them.

"You seem really happy." You pointed out.

Nemu turned to stare at you with blinking wide green eyes. She didn't say anything. You grin and nod, crossing your arms behind your head.

"It'd be nice to see that every day."

Nemu stared for a long while, before her gaze went to the other females.

"…would it be so?"

Byakuya sighed and rubbed his temples. "…where did _ go?"

He proceeded to hit the nail into the wooden board he had brought, effectively closing up the entrance for the 'wall opening'.


	96. Conversations - Ichigo & Ginjo

[~Conversations~] 96/100 Drabble|Bleach|[Ichigo Kurosaki & Ginjo Kujo]

**Dedicated to:** Silent Hero 13

"Wait, you're telling me you're also a substitute soul reaper?!" Ichigo's eyes widened and he gawked at you.

You blink at him, before raising a brow. "Who told you that?"

Ginjo raised his hand. You glance over at the tall, seated man and almost glared daggers at him. He wasn't supposed to tell anybody! Ginjo just chuckled and smirked.

Clicking your tongue, you turned back to Ichigo. "Yeah. I _was_. Not anymore." You open a can of soft drink and plop down on the couch.

"So you're like me, huh…?" Ichigo's eyes hinted seriousness. "You lost your powers too?"

You could almost hear him ask '_Is that why you're here with Ginjo?_' But he didn't say it aloud.

"I guess." You say vaguely, shrugging.

Sure, you did lose your soul reaper powers and was now lounging with the leader of Xcution, but that didn't mean you were adamant about getting your powers back. It would be good to, but you didn't have any motivation to actually claim it back.

"Come on, _. The only reason you're here is because you want your powers back." Ginjo propped his arm against his knee and observed you. "That's what we're all here for, isn't it?"

You take a sip of your drink, eyeing him. "Maybe you should talk about Ichigo, after all, he's more desperate."

With a surprised expression, it was immediately replaced with a smirk and chuckle. "Right. Ichigo, let's go." Ginjo stands up and walks towards the door, he glanced back at you with that same smirk, before he disappears out the door.

Ichigo stands up, following after him. He looks at you for a brief moment. You give him a lazy wave and take up the free space on the sofa. "See ya, 'Chigo."

"…if you ever become a soul reaper again…" Ichigo trailed off. He was contemplating whether or not to say it, but ultimately in the end, he didn't.

"What is it?"

"Nothing. See you." He orange haired leaves.

You stare at the entrance with an extremely confused expression. "The hell was he talking about…?"


	97. Lines - Kenpachi Zaraki

[~Lines~] 97/100 Drabble|Bleach|[Kenpachi Zaraki]

**Dedicated to:** The Utterly Fabulous Z

"So…what exactly did you call me here for?" The tall captain glanced down at you.

You grab his arm and pull him towards the Go-Karts in the human world, having heard they were a good source of entertainment from Ichigo.

"Come on! Let's go!" You urged.

Unfortunately for you, he didn't budge one step.

You growl lowly, muttering, "It must be the spikey hair!"

"What's my hair got to do with this?" The dark haired man shook his head.

"I don't care, but come _on!_" You pull harder towards the line, "Just this once!"

Noticing you pulling hard, the captain rolled his eyes and sighed deeply, before staring at the cue. It was short, so it shouldn't take too long.

"…fine." Kenpachi pulled his arm away and walked to take up the space in the cue. "Don't just stand there like an idiot."

You were gaping because he actually went on his own accord. You mentally cheered and went up next to him, grinning widely as you waited your turn.


	98. Rooftop - Zangetsu

[~Rooftop~] 98/100 Drabble|Bleach|[Zangetsu]

**Dedicated to:** Silent Hero 13

You stood outside the train station.

"You're here early." Zangetsu nodded his head and greeted you. "Hey."

"Hey there." You grinned and the two of you hugged briefly. You hadn't seen him in a long time. An old friend, but a good friend, from when you were both in school.

"I want to go to a certain place."

"A certain place?" You blinked.

"Yeah. Come on, we don't have all day." Zangetsu turned on his heel and started walking a random way. You sigh and follow him. That habit of his didn't change at all.

As the scenery changed around you, you noticed that Zangetsu was leading you somewhere familiar. Your eyes widened when you realised he led you to the school where you two graduated from. Following him was so quick that you didn't even know you had already ended up at the rooftop.

"We used to chill up here all the time." The man smirked and looked past the fencing. The weather was nice.

"Are we even allowed up here?" You raise a brow and kick the ground, before walking up next to the guy. You smile at the fond memories on the rooftop, from playing games and eating lunch to sleeping.

"…last time I checked 6 years ago, no, we're not."

Zangetsu's answer made you chuckle and shake your head.

But then you realised that it was a weekend and you had no idea how you guys got up there.

"Wait a minute…shouldn't schools be closed on the weekends?"

"Have you really forgotten those lock picking lessons?"


	99. Performance - Kenpachi Zaraki

[~Performance~] 99/100 Drabble|Bleach|[Kenpachi Zaraki]

**Dedicated to:** The Utterly Fabulous Z

"What the hell am I even doing here?" The captain stared blankly at the majority of females in the ballet class, lifting their legs so that it reached an extension of 180 degrees.

"Captain! You've got to do it like this!" You lifted your leg and did a perfect extension of 180, smiling as you did so.

The captain just stared at you for a long while, raising a brow. "I never said I was going to do that!"

"But you came to the class. So you might as well do it. I signed you up for a month's worth of lessons!" You grin and give him the thumbs up.

The captain sighed deeply and rubbed his temples.

"Oh! It's starting!" Yachiru pointed to the stage where the ballet dancers stood, before they started to do their routine. The small vice-captain scanned the area and blinked once she saw her captain on stage.

"Huh? What's wrong, Yachiru?" Renji asked. He had accompanied her today because there was no one else to (actually she forced him with her whining).

The pinkette burst out in laughter and slapped him accidently. The red head frowned and touched his stinging red thigh, before glancing forwards. His eyes nearly popped out of his head as he saw the muscular captain dressed in leggings and a skin tight shirt. He was flaunting his moves as he lifted his leg up into high angles, doing twirls and even the splits in the air. Renji watched you with a gaping mouth as you followed with whatever he was doing, a huge grin on your face.

"The…hell…?" Tittering, the red head eventually came to laugh at the silly scene.

"That was a good show, captain!" Renji and Yachiru greeted the big man backstage.

"Yeah? You think so?" Zaraki wiped his face with a towel.

"He was great out there, yeah?" You slapped the captain's back.

Renji and Yachiru pressed their lips together and amusement shown in their eyes as they started to tremble, remembering Kenpachi's performance.

In the end, they couldn't contain their laughter and rolled on the ground, holding their stomachs.

"If you don't stop laughing I'll kill you!"

"Eeep!"


	100. Celebration

[~Celebration~] 100/100 Drabble|Bleach|

"Pssh! Everyone needs to be quiet! They'll be coming in soon!"

"Okay!" Hushed whispers sounded the room. Ichigo and Rukia stared out the window and saw you coming in from a distance.

The orange head nodded in the soul reaper's way and she flicked off the lights.

You hummed a soft tune that was playing when you were out in the streets. The song was alright, but you've heard it so many times you had to remember it.

"Why?" You groaned silently, hearing that tune make rounds in your head. You unlock your door and throw your jacket onto the couch, but hear a soft "oomph!" instead.

"Wait a minute..." You narrow your eyes and glare at the living room. It felt like someone or something was there.

"Arf!" Pooch, your dog, trotted up to you and barked happily, jumping up and down. He carried your jacket.

"Pooch? That was you? Sorry about that." You ruffled his head and neck with your hands.

"SURPRISE!"

You nearly stumble and break a wall, but you manage to hold still. "What the-?!" You exclaim loudly.

The lights flicked on in the living room and you could see your school and soul reaper buddies.

"What is this?! It's not even my birthday yet!"

"Idiot! It's not for your birthday! It's your 100th day of actually living alone!" Rukia stepped forward.

"Guys...I don't get why this has to be celebrated..." Your brows rose.

"Let's put it this way; do you want free food or not?!"

"Uhh...maybe."

"That means yes." Ichigo translated.

You sigh and pick up Pooch, stroking his back fur. "Do whatever you want. Make sure you feed me delicious food." You grin.

"You bet!" Rukia chuckled.

"Now...after this 100th celebration, you've got to clean up, alright? I'm not doing all that by myself, you know!" You pointed to them all.

There were sighs and whispers that sounded. Pooch whined and wagged his tail in anticipation.

"You're excited for this too, aren't you?"

Pooch shook his head no, then moved his jaw in a chewing motion.

You sweat drop, "Of course...you don't clean up. You just eat."

Pooch barked in response.


End file.
